Riders on the Storm (fr)
by the french bougresses
Summary: Anna et Angie sont sœurs et viennent de Paris. Alors qu'elles faisaient un road trip aux USA, elles se retrouvent coincées par la fin du monde, dans un pays inconnu, seules. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent Rick Grimes et son groupe. Après Terminus, pas d'Abraham et co. Rick/OC Daryl/OC. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1 Strangers

**Bienvenue sur "Riders on the Storm", une fanfic The Walking Dead écrite à deux, un chapitre chacune !**

**Petit Recap pour commencer, Angie et Anna sont deux sœurs, très liées, qui lors d'un road trip aux States se retrouvent coincées par l'apocalypse sans retour possible vers la France. L'action commence presque deux ans après le début de l'épidémie, mais don't worry, il y aura des flashbacks. Il y a pour l'instant 3 saisons de prévues, la 2 est en cours d'écriture.**

**Vos reviews sont les bienvenues ! Plein !**

**Les personnages originaux et l'univers The Walking Dead ne nous appartiennent pas, par contre Anna, Angie, ainsi que tous les personnages créés par nos soins sont à nous corps et âmes... Si jamais le cœur vous en dit, vous trouverez parfois à la fin des chapitres un lien vers une illustration dessinée du chapitre en question (je sais pas si je suis bien clair là...)**

**Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs merci de boucler votre ceinture, relever votre siège et votre tablette, gardez les bras et les jambes... Oui bon bref, bonne lecture quoi !**

Chap 1

- Continues de courir, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

La forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre et les deux filles ne se souvenaient plus depuis combien de temps déjà elles courraient. Anna, la plus jeune, courrait plus vite et plus longtemps que sa sœur, aussi, Angie fût la première à s'arrêter. Elle se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Anna stoppa sa course.

- Je crois qu'on les a semés, dit-elle en regardant en arrière.

Elle tendit l'oreille mais les bois de Géorgie étaient silencieux ce soir.

- Oui, mais on ne devrait pas s'arrêter la, il nous faut un toit pour la nuit et à manger. Je crève de faim... Combien de balles il te reste ?

Anna sortit son arme, un beretta 92 trouvé quelques semaines plus tôt sur un rôdeur.

- Cinq, plus ma machette. Et toi ?

Le Colt Anaconda d'Angie était vide mais elle avait toujours sa petite hache légère à double tranchant qu'elle avait appris à manier plutôt bien.

- Tu devras me couvrir.

- Ok, allons-y.

Elles marchèrent en silence a travers la forêt et quand finalement elles atteignirent un petit quartier résidentiel, la nuit était tombée.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à la première maison.

- Celle-ci fera l'affaire, dit Anna.

- J'y vais d'abord, reste derrière moi et essaye de pas utiliser le flingue.

Angie mit sa lampe torche dans sa bouche, ouvrit la porte, les mains serrées autour de sa hache.

Elles s'arrêtèrent une fois la porte refermée et restèrent à l'affût. L'endroit avait l'air désert. C'était une maison de plein pied, le salon était vide et devant elles la cuisine américaine était sans dessus dessous. Elles n'étaient pas les premières a fouiller ici et le ventre d'Angie ronchonna à l'idée d'une nouvelle nuit sans manger.

- Ton estomac va rameuter tous les geeks, chuchota Anna en donnant un coup d'épaule à sa sœur.

- Si je te mangeai le problème serait réglé, répondit-elle en lui rendant son coup.

Elles avancèrent dans le couloir, sur leurs gardes. Il y avait quatre portes, trois le long du coté gauche et une au fond, face à elles. A droite, plusieurs fenêtre donnaient sur un petit jardin mitoyen à la forêt dans lequel se balançait de façon sinistre une vieille balançoire rouillée.

La première porte donnait sur une salle de bain mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour la fouillée, une fois certaines que la pièce était vide, elles passèrent à la suivante.

Un écriteau en bois rose, orné de papillons, indiquait « my room ».

Angie posa sa main sur la poignée et tira doucement mais quelque chose dans la chambre se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, la repoussant violemment contre le mur. Sous le choc, elle lâcha la torche qui tomba et roula au sol, les plongeant dans le noir, alors que la créature jaïssait hors de la chambre les bras tendus vers elle.

Elle lâcha sa hache et leva les bras en attrapant le rôdeur aux épaules. Il avait perdu la moitié de son visage et des morceaux de chair tombaient à chaque fois qu'il claquait des dents pour tenter de mordre Angie qui mettait toutes se forces à la tenir à distance quand il s'immobilisa, bouche ouverte et s'effondra au sol, la machette d'Anna profondément encrée dans son crâne.

Angie regarda sa sœur, hagarde et essoufflée.

- Merci..

Anna hocha la tête, les yeux toujours sur le rôdeur et se pencha, tira violemment sur le manche de sa machette qui se décoinça du crâne pulvérisé dans un bruit immonde.

Angie ramassa la torche et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'enfant. Vide. La suivante, qui avait dû être celle des parents était vide aussi et la dernière donnait sur un garage, lequel offrait une porte sur l'extérieur.

Anna alla dans la cuisine fouiller les placards tandis qu'Angie inspectait les pièces de la maison à la cherche d'objets utiles mais le butin fût maigre une corde dans le garage, de vieux bandages et de l'éther dans la salle de bain. Elles déplacèrent le cadavre dans le garage, fermèrent tous les volets et bloquèrent la porte avec un vieux fauteuil en cuir avant de s'installer côte à côte dans le canapé.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans la cuisine ?

Anna sortit de son sac trois compotes périmées depuis au moins un an et une boîte de lentilles fumées.

- J'aime pas les lentilles, dit-elle en tendant la boîte à sa sœur.

Angie la regarda, perplexe.

- Attends je dois avoir du foie gras quelque part.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elles rirent.

- Ouais, enchaîna Anna d'un air nostalgique, avec une bonne baguette toute chaude...

Angie n'avait jamais crû que ça serait possible mais la France lui manquait parfois. Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à New York pour un road trip entre sœurs, c'est là que tout avait commencé. A la télé, les gens revenaient à la vie et dévoraient les vivants. Dans la panique elles n'avaient pas réussi à prendre un avion pour retourner en France. En quelques semaines le monde avait été réduit à néant et les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées seules au monde, dans un pays inconnu en pleine apocalypse.

Angie avait 25 ans, Anna 22. Les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment, la cadette était brune aux yeux verts et l'aînée rousse avec des yeux gris. Malgré tout elles étaient proches et à présent elles étaient l'une pour l'autre tout ce qu'il leur restait.

Durant presque deux ans de fuite, elles avaient parcourues la côte est vers le sud et avaient rencontré d'autres survivants mais même les gents avaient changés d'une certaine façon et au bout du compte, elles finissaient toujours par se retrouver seules, à se méfier des vivants bien plus que des morts. Protéger sa sœur était pour Angie, l'unique but de sa survie.

- On reprend la route demain, dit-elle une fois le repas froid terminé, dors dans la grande chambre si tu veux je vais rester près de la porte.

- Sûre ?

- T'inquiète.

Anna se leva, disparu dans le couloir et Angie entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer. Elle s'allongea dans le canapé, sa hache en travers des jambes et malgré son intention de monter la garde, s'endormit presque aussitôt.

La lumière filtrait à travers les volets quand Angie fut réveillée par un bruit de moteur et plusieurs portes de voiture qui claquent. Elle se redressa d'un bon, Anna aussi avait entendu et déboula dans le salon, armes aux poings. Elles se précipitèrent pour s'accroupir sous une fenêtre et Angie fit signe à sa sœur de garder le silence. Dehors, elles entendaient plusieurs voix se rapprocher. Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par la fente du volet.

- Combien ? Demande Anna.

- Cinq, trois hommes, deux femmes. Super bien armés, on a pas une chance, je vois plusieurs fusils, une arbalète, et un katana...

- Classe !

- Ils arrivent par ici, on se casse, porte de derrière vite !

Des pas résonnèrent sur le perron et elles se faufilèrent dans le couloir. Derrière, les intrus commençaient déjà a tenter de forcer la porte, le fauteuil ne les retiendrait pas longtemps.

Elles pressèrent le pas, traversèrent le garage et dans l'empressement, Anna ouvrit la porte à la volée, se retrouvant face à une douzaine de rôdeurs, qui alertées par les bruits des voitures, étaient sortis des bois et s'étaient regroupés dans le jardin. Elle poussa un cri et tenta de refermé la porte mais ils s'engouffraient déjà dans la pièce.

- En arrière ! Cria Angie avant de défoncer le crâne du rôdeur le plus proche.

Anna fit feu et en toucha un deuxième entre les deux yeux mais ils étaient trop nombreux et elles durent battre en retraite en se retranchant derrière une étagère en métal, se retrouvant prises au piège, coincées entre le mur et le meuble qui les écrasait sous la pression des rôdeurs qui s'agglutinaient de l'autre coté pour les atteindre.

Anna dégagea son arme et fit feu à nouveau mais Angie était bloquée.

- Par ici ! Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'une femme décomposée commençait à se faufiler de son coté.

- Je peux pas, hurla Anna, ta tête est devant !

- Elle va me bouffer !

- Dégage-la !

- Mais je peux pas j'ai les bras coincés !

Anna tira un nouveau coup de feu de son coté.

- Il me reste que deux balles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ho non...

La morte vivante se contorsionna et tout son buste passa derrière l'étagère, à quelques centimètres d'Angie. Se préparant à la morsure, elle ferma les yeux mais rien ne vint. Son visage fut soudain couvert de sang et quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, la créature s'écroula, une flèche lui transperçant la tête de part en part.

Derrière se tenait l'homme à l'arbalète. Il avait les cheveux sombres et sales, et une vieille veste en cuir sans manches. Il la garda en joue pendant une fraction de seconde puis reporta son attention sur les rôdeurs. Ses compagnons l'avaient rejoins et en un instant il n'y eu plus un seul mort debout, et la pression de l'étagère se relâcha, permettant aux deux sœurs de se dégager.

Un homme s'avança vers elles. C'était leur chef, pas de doute possible. Il était plutôt grand et ressemblait à un cow boy moderne, avec ses santiags boueuses et sa chemise marron. Il avait plusieurs blessures récentes au visage, des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, une épaisse barbe grisonnante et des yeux bleus acier qui les scrutaient d'un air circonspect.

- Pas de quoi, dit-il d'une voix rauque en rangeant son colt python dans l'étui qu'il portait contre sa jambe.

Les autres gardèrent leur arme braquée sur les deux filles.

Il y avait un troisième homme, asiatique, et deux femmes, une afro-américaine avec de longues dreads armée d'un katana, et une petite brune aux cheveux courts et noirs avec de grands yeux verts.

- Z'êtes fait mordre ? Demanda l'homme avec l'arbalète.

Les filles secouèrent la tête ensemble.

- Vous êtes plusieurs ? Demanda le cow-boy .

- Juste nous deux, lui répondit Anna.

- Vous avez un camps ?

Elle allait répondre à nouveau mais Angie la coupa.

- Non, on est sur la route. On va s'en aller, merci pour le coup de main.

Il sourit, visiblement amusé.

- Très bien.

Il fit signe à ses compagnons et quittèrent la pièce en les gardant à l'œil. Une fois tous hors de portée de voix, Anna se tourna vers sa sœur.

- On pourrai peut-être...

- Non.

- Mais on est mal en point, on a plus que deux balles et ils ont l'air moins pires que certains.

- Ça t'en sais rien.

- J'en sais qu'ils nous ont sauvés la vie sans rien demander en retour.

- Justement, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous.

- Mais nous on a besoin d'eux, on tiendra pas une semaine comme ça.

Angie soupira. Peut importe la décision, la mort pouvait toujours se trouver au bout.

- Depuis quand c'est toi la voix de la raison ? Bon ok, mais on reste pas longtemps, juste le temps de se requinquer un peu.

Elles se lancèrent sur leurs pas et les retrouvèrent sur le perron.

- Attendez ! Cria Anna, vous avez un camp ? Vous pourriez... Peut-être... Si vous avez de la place.

Le cow boy jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis et s'avança vers elles.

Angie recula d'un pas, préférant garder ses distances. Le regard de cet homme disait qu'il en avait trop vu pour être innocent.

- Combien de rôdeurs vous avez tués ?

Anna haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien, cinquante, cent... Beaucoup.

- Combien de gens vous avez tués ?

Il y eu un silence pesant et Anna se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Quelques-uns, répondit Angie sans le quitter des yeux.

- Combien ? Répéta-t-il.

- Trois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les hommes que l'ont à pu croiser n'étaient pas toujours pleins de bonnes intentions.

Il les scruta un moment, et s'avança encore.

- Bras levés...

Il fouilla Anna, puis Angie et leur confisqua leurs armes.

- Contrairement aux gens que vous avez rencontrés, nos intentions sont bonnes, mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous aurez pas le temps de le découvrir par vous même.

Il leur rendit leur armes, les autres baissèrent les leurs et il tendit sa main vers elles.

- Rick Grimes.

**Illu chapitre 1 :**

slice-of-life#!the-walking-dead-fanfiction/zoom/cgx3/image_19ky


	2. Chapter 2 The House With The Red Door

- Et les autres ?

L'arrogance de la jeune fille était perceptible de tous.

- Anna ! S'écria l'aînée. Anna pesta légèrement et posa son regard sur Rick Grimes.

- Anna, articula-t-elle faiblement, et Angie, son doigt pointait sa sœur en retrait. Roses. Angie et Anna Roses.

Le barbu devant elle exprimait un air perplexe et devenait d'avantage intimidant aux yeux d'Anna, son regard posé sur elle, il n'esquissa pas un sourire et se retourna, le bruit de ses santiags, écrasant le sol, résonnait comme une douce mise en garde pour les deux sœurs.

Tous marchaient sans réelle conviction, aucun n'était sûr de pouvoir fermer l'œil la nuit prochaine et sans aucun doute, ils avaient tous faim. Autant qu'elles. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plus propre ou plus dodu, chacun d'entre eux présentaient des signes de fatigue et de stress évident. Cependant, la peur ne prenait pas autant place dans leurs yeux. Cet homme, Rick Grimes, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, bien au contraire. L'asiatique, dont les yeux trahissent la secrète compassion, lui non plus ne semblait pas ressentir la peur. La brune à ses côtés ne donnait pas l'air de se cacher derrière lui, son arme bien agrippée, tout comme cette femme avec son sabre. Anna lança quelques coups d'œil à sa sœur, celle-ci surveillait leurs arrières. Elle observa alors chaque personne de leur groupe aussi minutieusement que possible.

Sur la route, ils trouvèrent plusieurs voitures dans de pitoyables états. La journée était calme, une petite dizaine de rôdeurs en plusieurs heures, le silence faisait partie de leur marche et Anna ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait quelque chose de fort rassurant d'être en compagnie d'autres humains. Vivants.

- Parfois tu es plus raisonnable que moi, parfois tu nous mets en danger inutilement, dit Angie.

La cadette se retourna vers sa sœur, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne soit pas insolente, ou agressive avec eux. On ne les connaît pas ! Angie élevait la voix sans pour autant que les autres ne l'entende. On vit à une époque où je pourrais perdre ma sœur parce qu'elle a voulu faire sa maligne, alors calmes-toi.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, répondit-elle d'un sourire.

La brune fit une petite grimace et donna un coup d'épaule à sa sœur. Elle le savait, sans elle, elle n'en serait pas là. Toutes les deux parlaient bien l'anglais et avaient toujours su se débrouiller, dans le monde d'avant. Tout paraissait plus simple, avant, et elle se demandait souvent comment les choses auraient pu être, si elles étaient restées en France, avec leur famille. Et les autres.

La marche se stoppa soudainement sous les pas de leur leader. Plus loin devant lui se tenait cette ridicule petite maison à la façade presque en ruines. La porte était rouge, les fenêtres barricadées et là devant se tenait une cuisinière renversée sur la pelouse. Rick fit signe à ses coéquipiers et ils commencèrent à reprendre la marche lentement vers la porte. La jeune femme aux dreadlocks donna deux coups brutaux contre celle-ci, l'homme à l'arbalète se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à enfoncer une flèche dans la crâne de quiconque passant cette porte.

Mais rien ne vint. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous.

Ce jeune garçon aux cheveux mi- longs passa en premier, son pistolet était doté d'un silencieux fabriqué maison, ingénieux. Il avait l'air sûr, presque adulte malgré son visage juvénile, ses yeux parcouraient chaque centimètre carré du salon devant lui. La plus grande pièce ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un salon, les deux canapés au sol, la table en verre, cassée, et une poussière à faire tousser un rôdeur. Anna prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, elle n'était plus rassurée. Certes, l'idée de les suivre semblait bonne quelques heures auparavant, mais maintenant, elle et sa sœur étaient seules, là, face à cette bande d'inconnus chassant le zombie.

Un autre homme, noir, grand et assez costaud passa à côté d'elles et posa cette petite fille blonde sur le seul fauteuil encore à l'endroit. Ses lèvres se collèrent sur le petit front de celle-ci qui répondit d'un joli sourire. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient plus vu de bébé depuis deux années maintenant.

- Carol, tu restes avec Judith ? Je vais voir l'étage.

Une femme au teint livide trahissant ses traits exténués arriva près de l'enfant. Anna ne l'avait pas remarquée jusque-là. Elle semblait vieillie, presque éteinte. Même le sourire de la petite Judith ne l'émerveillait plus.

- On pourra rester ici pour cette nuit, les alentours ont l'air calme. Daryl, aide-moi à pousser le canapé contre la porte. Glenn, Maggie, essayez de vous reposer un peu.

Rick et le dit Daryl attrapèrent le canapé et le poussèrent jusqu'à la porte, non sans mal. Angie passa devant sa sœur et partie vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Des tas de produits alimentaires gisaient sur le sol, la jeune femme ouvrit plusieurs placards et déposa ce qu'elle trouva sur le comptoir. Deux paquets de chips, une boîte de conserve contenant des haricots en sauce et quelques pots de lait en poudre. Elle continuait de fouiller les tiroirs, le réfrigérateur, les paquets vides sur le sol, elle avait faim, son ventre lui criait de trouver quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de mieux, la rassasier, mâcher, déglutir, avaler, manger.

Une main agrippa son épaule droite vigoureusement. Elle se retourna vivement, sa main relevant déjà sa hache prête à détruire la créature derrière elle, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ce barbu, Rick, se tenait devant elle, le regard déterminé. Sa propre main retomba lentement le long de son corps, la peur la quittant peu à peu. Ce n'était pas un rôdeur, seulement, la tension restait palpable.

Que voulait-il, à l'agripper de cette façon ? Cherchait-il à lui faire peur, ou à la mettre en garde ? Angie avait eu le temps de voir certains hommes défiler en deux ans. Certains semblaient bons mais il n'en était rien. D'autres encore annonçaient la couleur en vous regardant de haut en bas tel un animal affamé devant une proie, vous disaient quelques mots désagréables puis essayaient de vous pré-détruire avant de vous lancer dans la fosse aux rôdeurs. La confiance devenait dure à acquérir et quand celle-ci arrivait enfin, elle ne durait pas bien longtemps.

Rick lâcha son épaule. Elle se sentait petite, mais pas impressionnée pour autant.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que ni toi ni ta sœur ne m'obligiez à vous coller une balle dans le crâne. Ces gens sont ma famille. On restera en bon terme si ça se passe ainsi.

- Et je veux juste vous assurer que ma sœur et moi n'avons pas survécu jusque-là pour tuer d'autres vivants. Pas ceux qui ne nous y obligent pas.

Rick haussa un sourcil en souriant sarcastiquement.

- Comment savez-vous que nous sommes sœurs ? Questionna Angie.

- Vous portez le même nom et tu la surveilles comme une mère, je devine que vous n'avez pas assez d'écart pour que ce soit le cas. J'ai raison ?

La jeune rousse ne répliqua rien, le poussant légèrement afin de sortir de la cuisine. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et ne sentait pas ces gens. Ils n'avaient en rien l'air de violeurs ou de tueurs mais la situation ne lui plaisait pas.

Bien souvent cela avait été juste sa sœur et elle. Personne d'autre. Elle ne faisait plus confiance aux autres. Elle scruta les autres, s'installant ou cherchant quoi que ce soit à se mettre sous la dent. Anna se tenait toujours là, dans l'entrée, le regard dans le vague.

- J'ai trouvé des haricots en boite. Tu veux aller trouver la salle de bain ? Proposa l'aînée.

- Je l'ai vu te suivre, dit-elle finalement. Ce Rick. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Me mettre en garde, probablement me montrer qui est le chef, aussi…

- Oh oh ! Anna pouffa légèrement. Personne ne dompte ma grande sœur…

Angie leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le sac de sa sœur, invitant celle-ci à passer devant. Le salon ne donnait que sur une seule porte en dessous de l'escalier, un petit placard contenant toutes sortes de choses en désordre. Anna grimpa les marches unes à unes, elle vit cet homme noir chercher probablement quelques vêtements dans un coffre à l'entrée d'une petite chambre. La porte de celle-ci était ouverte.

- Va voir où est la salle de bain, souffla Angie à sa sœur en arrivant à l'étage. Je vais voir si on peut trouver de quoi se reposer dans cette chambre.

Anna abdiqua et partie vers la gauche. Angie entra calmement dans la chambre. Son ancienne propriétaire devait être une petite fille, les murs roses étaient ornés de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et ce, un peu partout. Le lit d'une personne prenait place en face d'elle, des rideaux roses retombaient tout autour du traversin qui restait. Autour, deux petites tables de chevet en bois, l'une avec une lampe renversée, l'autre accueillait une petite pile de livres pour enfants. La jeune femme remarqua l'absence de draps sur le lit, juste trois peluches trônaient encore dessus. En regardant vers la droite, un petit fauteuil était installé en dessous de la fenêtre. Par terre, quelques jeux encore là, un tapis représentant un cœur et des petites paires de chaussures correctement rangées sous le radiateur.

Soupir.

Il y avait quelque chose de tragique à venir s'approprier la chambre d'une petite fille sans doute déjà morte. Le lit serait trop petit pour elle et sa sœur, les vêtements qu'elles trouveront ne serviront à personne, exceptée l'enfant qui était avec ce groupe, mais elle devrait attendre encore quelques années. Elle posa son sac sur le lit et s'approcha de la commode vers la gauche. Une porte restait fermée à ses côtés, un peignoir rose accroché dessus. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci, sa main vint agripper la poignée qu'elle tourna doucement, cette poignée dorée, des rayures y étaient apparentes et Angie se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si quelqu'un avait essayé de fermer ou d'ouvrir cette porte avec résistance au point d'en écraser ses ongles sur les dorures…

Un bruit sourd vint résonner dans la maison, se mélangeant au cri strident de la jeune femme. Son corps s'écrasa lourdement sur la moquette moelleuse. La porte s'était ouverte violemment, le rôdeur s'écrasa à son tour sur Angie, accrochant sa main à ses cheveux, il tentait d'approcher sa mâchoire claquante de sa peau laiteuse afin de rassasier sa faim.

Tout était devenu une question de faim, après tout.

Sa hache était tombée au sol sous la violence du choc, elle se débattait tout en poussant des cris de peur lancinants.

Puis, plus rien. Le corps du rôdeur disparu subitement du sien, elle ne sentait plus rien et continuait de se débattre dans le vide. Un cri rauque vint couvrir les siens, elle se releva tremblante et tituba jusqu'au mur derrière elle. Ce grand noir tenait sa main sur le crâne de ce zombie, le cognant plusieurs fois sur le mur. Le sang gisait quand le corps s'effondra sur le sol, renversant cette pile de livres sur la table de chevet. Le mur rose devint lentement pourpre sous les yeux d'Angie. Son regard dériva vers lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, dit-elle précipitamment. J'allais ouvrir cette porte, je l'ai fait, je n'avais rien entendu…

- Angie !

Anna sauta jusqu'à sa sœur et attrapa vivement ses épaules, la serrant contre elle. Elle ne fut pas la seule à débouler rapidement, une jeune brune et la femme au sabre arrivèrent dans la chambre, leurs armes prêtes à s'enfoncer quelque part.

- Merci…

- Tyreese.

- Merci, Tyreese, articula la rousse en face de lui.

Une arbalète pointa soudainement son bout, l'homme derrière lui soupirant de voir qu'il ne se passait rien.

- Quelqu'un prendra cette piaule ?

**Illu chapitre 2 :**

slice-of-life#!the-walking-dead-fanfiction/zoom/cgx3/image_jhb


	3. Chapter 3 Immune

Anna et Angie laissèrent la chambre d'enfant à Daryl. Il semblait clair qu'elles n'auraient pas le luxe de dormir seules ce soir, mais plutôt dans le salon, à même le sol, là où dormait la grande majorité du groupe de Rick.

Glenn, le jeune asiatique, et sa compagne Maggie, prirent la grande chambre. Quant à Daryl, il semblait être le genre d'homme que l'on ne contredisait pas et personne ne semblait vouloir argumenter sur le fait qu'il avait le droit à sa propre chambre.

Après avoir mangé un morceau, Rick sortit avec le jeune garçon pour s'assurer une dernière fois que les alentours étaient sûrs. C'était son, fils Carl. Anna l'avait entendu l'appelé « papa » pendant qu'ils mangeaient, et elle en avait tout de suite fait part à sa sœur.

Angie avait passée toute la soirée à les scruter un part un, une fois les présentations faites. Ils étaient douze avec le bébé, Judith, visiblement aussi la fille de Rick. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leur mère.

Le femme noire au katana s'appelait Michonne, elle avait un regard dur et ne parlait pas beaucoup en présence des deux sœurs, elle semblait plus sur la défensive que les autres. Il y avait aussi deux couples, Glenn et Maggie ainsi que Bob et Sacha. Tyreese, le grand costaud qui avait sauvé Angie quelques heures plutôt, était le frère de Sasha.

Il y avait la femme au visage si fatigué, qui s'occupait souvent du bébé, Carol. Et enfin il y avait Tara, petite palote aux cheveux bruns qui restait un peu dans son coin. Elle semblait moins bien intégrée que tous les autres.

Angie avait surtout observé Rick. Impossible de cerner cet homme qui se montrait si dur un instant et si tendre et protecteur envers les siens l'instant d'après. Ses yeux étaient froids, glacials mais quand il souriait on y voyait la dernière once d'humanité qui l'habitait encore.

Il tenait sa fille sur ses genoux et ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher de déposer régulièrement un léger baiser sur sa petite tête blonde, ou de humer le parfum des ses cheveux.

Quand à Anna, elle l'avait surprise à dévisager Daryl un long moment.

- On dirait qu'il vient de la Louisiane profonde celui là, glissa-t-elle a sa sœur.

- Il porte bien le look il faut l'avouer, répondit Anna.

- Tout à fait ton genre; mauvais garçon.

La jeune fille s'étouffa à moitié et frappa sa sœur en guise de réponse.

- Rha... Tout de suite.

- Quoi ? On est encore des femmes, c'est normal de regarder quand un type pas vilain se pointe en pleine apocalypse.

- Et toi, alors ?

- Quoi « moi alors »?

- Tu regardes ?

- Non, moi je surveille.

- Rick te regarde souvent lui.

- Il regarde pas, il surveille.

- Ta façon de voir les choses est profondément ennuyeuse.

- Et profondément réaliste.

Elles se turent un instant, savourant la fin du repas.

- Une de nous deux devrait rester éveillée cette nuit, proposa Anna, ils ont beaux avoir l'air réglos, ça serait mieux. Va te coucher, tu as déjà veillé la nuit dernière.

- Pas du tout, je me suis endormie au bout de deux minutes, lui avoua Angie en se levant d'un bond. Mais je vais au lit avant que tu ne changes d'avis, merci sœurette.

Anna resta encore un moment à écouter les conversations des autres, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas entendu d'autres voix que la sienne et celle de d'Angie. Elle se demanda également si derrière leur apparence si familiale, ces gens n'avaient pas des secrets. Des secrets comme le leur. Machinalement, elle passa sa main sous la jambe droite de son pantalon et du bout des doigts, effleura la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le mollet. Elle se revit ce soir là, il y avait peut-être un an, ou dix mois de ça.

La nuit était tombée et Anna et Angie était seules à cette période. Elles traversaient l'est du Tennessee vers le sud et firent halte dans une grange complètement vide, perdue au milieu d'un champ .

Elles marchaient depuis des jours, leur précédent groupe avait été attaqué quelques semaines auparavant et elles avaient du s'enfuir en hâte, avec presque rien. En plein hiver, elles n'avaient rien trouvé a manger dans les bois et toutes les maisons qu'elles avaient fouillées les jours d'avant, s'étaient avérées vides.

Elles étaient très affaiblies et malades à cause du froid.

A l'intérieur de la grange, il y avait un étage qui faisait tout le tour du bâtiment en mezzanine mais l'échelle pour y accéder avait disparu et elles s'installèrent sur le sol,par défaut, leur sac en guise d'oreiller pour dormir.

Au milieu de la nuit, Anna se réveilla, un petit besoin urgent à soulager. Le ciel était clair alors elle sortit sans torche. Il faisait très froid et son souffle se transformait aussitôt en un épais nuage de buée.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer et se donner un peu courage. La nuit était claire et la vue dégagée du champs offrait une bonne visibilité.

Elle longea le mur de la grange mais au moment de tourner elle entendit un grognement, mais c'était trop tard, le rôdeur l'avait vu et lui attrapa le bras.

Anna eu un sursaut de recul, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et elle tomba de ton son long sur le dos. Le souffle coupé, elle n'avait même pas pu crier.

La créature était tombée aussi, rampant sur le ventre, les bras tendus vers sa jambe et saisit sa chaussure. Anna secoua sa jambe pour lui faire lâcher prise mais ne réussi qu'à perdre du terrain, le rôdeur se hissant vers sa jambe et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réussi enfin à hurler, de toutes ses forces.

Quand Angie déboula hors de la grange, sa hache à la main, l'horrible cadavre ambulant avait planté ses dernières dents dans le mollet d'Anna qui hurlait maintenant à plein poumons, terrorisée.

En une seconde, elle fut près de sa sœur et frappa la tête du rôdeur comme une balle de golf, la pulvérisant sur plusieurs mètres dans un cri de rage.

Anna sanglotait fort et tenait sa jambe blessée des deux mains.

Angie tomba à genoux près de sa sœur, le regard paniqué.

- Je sais pas quoi faire Anna ! Non !

Elle posa ses mains sur la morsure.

- Non, non, non, non, NON ! Pas ca ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dis moi !

- Reste avec moi...

- Ok, Ok, je suis là.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

- Toi, aussi restes avec moi, me laisse pas toute seule dans ce monde...

Anna ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait et sa vue se brouillait chaque seconde un peu plus.

La douleur était insupportable et tout son corps la brûlait.

- Anna... Anna !

Elle s'était évanouie sous le choc.

Angie la souleva et la porta dans la grange, l'allongea sur le sol et s'assit près d'elle, en tenant toujours fermement sa main.

Elle resta assise là sans bouger durant des heures puis toute une journée, à regarder sa sœur dans son coma, devenir de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus fiévreuse.

La deuxième nuit, Angie n'avait pas bougé, elle ne sentait plus ni la faim, ni les crampes qu'elle avait aux jambes à force de rester dans la même position, prostrée près de sœur.

Elle ne dormait pas et se ressassait l'idée que d'une minute à l'autre, peut-être, sa sœur allait mourir de la fièvre que causait la morsure, et qu'elle devrait faire en sorte qu'elle ne se transforme pas. Cette idée la terrorisait, aussi elle n'arrêtait pas de prendre le pouls de sa petite sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa elle, ni survivre, ni continuer. Elle tirait d'elle la force d'avancer.

Anna remua dans son sommeil et entrouvrit les yeux.

- Anna..

Angie posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu es brûlante...

- Je suis gelée et... j'ai mal partout, mes os... Mes os sont comme du verre...

Elle se redressa pour tousser et Angie l'aida à se ré-allonger.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en essuyant rapidement une larme du revers de la manche. J'aurai dû être là, j'aurai du... C'était mon rôle...

- Arrête un peu de jouer les grandes sœurs, tu veux bien...

- Je suis désolée...

Mais Anna avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience.

Angie éclata en pleurs.

Deux jours passèrent encore et l'état d'Anna ne changea pas. Sa sœur dormait à coté d'elle, épuisée, et malgré le risque que cela pouvait représenter si la jeune fille venait à mourir.

Mais Anna finit par ré-ouvrir les yeux.

Elle mit quelques minutes à y voir clair et regarda autour d'elle. Sa tête lui cognait horriblement.

A coté d'elle, Angie s'était réveillée en entendant sa sœur bouger, et elle la fixait, incrédule.

Elle se regardèrent en silence, incapable de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais Anna était vivante, et elle allait mieux.

Finalement, et sans un mot, après tout, peu importait pourquoi, Angie se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et fondit en larmes.

Anna passa toute la nuit, allongée, à se ressasser ce souvenir en écoutant les autres dormir.

Elle pensait souvent avoir rêvé tout ça, mais la cicatrice de la morsure était bien réelle et il lui suffisait de passer ses doigts dessus pour se souvenir du fait qu'elle était peut-être bien la seule personne au monde à être immunisée.

Angie et elle étaient d'accord sur ce point, jamais personne ne devait le savoir. Même les gens les mieux intentionnés du monde pouvait être prêts à tout pour avoir une telle chance.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, Daryl descendit sans un bruit prendre son tour de garde.

Il se faufila dans l'ombre et enjamba Anna pour aller vers la porte mais lorsqu'il vu qu'elle ne dormait pas, il s'arrêta.

- Faut dormir, lui lança-t-il.

- Je dois garder un œil sur vous. Enfin quand je dis vous, pas vous, vous, je veux dire vous tous.

Il émit une sorte de petit rire étouffé. Anna eu du mal a comprendre si c'était parce qu'il l'avait comprise ou si c'était une rire moqueur.

- Mais je prendrai bien l'air, dit-elle d'un air de défi.

Elle se leva, rangea sa machette dans l'étui en cuir qu'elle lui avait fabriquée et qu'elle portait autour de la taille, et lui emboîta le pas vers la porte.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien et elle n'était pas mécontente de quitter le salon bondé.

Tout était si calme pour une fois.

Daryl prit une cigarette de la poche de sa veste et lui en tendis une. Une cigarette... Anna en rêvait depuis des mois.

La première bouffée fut comme une délivrance et elle se dit que décidément cette idée de sortir un peu était payante.

- Merci.

- Humm humm.

La tension était palpable entre eux, ils fixaient les bois, droit devant eux et n'échangèrent pas un son.

Au petit matin, tout le monde était levé et prêt au départ. Angie prit la route aux cotés de sa sœur.

- Tout va bien ?

Anna lui sourit.

- Tu sais bien que rien ne peut m'abattre.

**Illu chapitre 3 :**

slice-of-life#!the-walking-dead-fanfiction/zoom/cgx3/image_sgd


	4. Chapter 4 Two Sisters

L'aînée trouva sa jeune sœur étonnamment sereine et joviale mais n'en dit rien. Anna n'avait que vingt ans lorsque tout cela dégénéra si vite, l'impression que son commencement dans la vie adulte ne se passait pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité lui traversait l'esprit tous les jours. Son appartement parisien lui manquait, souvent. A sa sœur aussi, elle lui confiait de temps en temps lorsque celle-ci se laissait aller à une certaine mélancolie tard dans la nuit. C'était devenu rare, Angie ne venait que rarement se plaindre ou s'effondrer devant elle. Son caractère, d'aussi loin que se souvienne la cadette, abritait une force et un courage indéniable, mais sa grande sœur était aussi de loin celle qui avait le plus changé depuis deux ans.

Michonne les dépassa non sans les bousculer au passage. Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent leurs regards sur elle, l'une se demandant comment un être humain pouvait avoir l'air aussi méfiant, l'autre pestant que celle-ci n'ait pas fait attention à elles.

Michonne portait son sabre comme une mère porte son enfant. D'une façon sûre, pas agressive, mais contrôlée. Elle use son sabre, personne ne l'use pour ou contre les siens, c'est l'image qu'elle s'assurait de donner. Elle était grande et musclée, son visage dur donnait malgré tout l'aperçu d'une certaine beauté dont elle voulait se cacher. Elle continua son pas jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Rick qui sourit légèrement en la voyant aussi méfiante.

- C'est à propos d'elles ? Demanda-t-il, comme amusé.

- Elles ne m'inspirent rien, commenta tranquillement la jeune femme, son regard posé dans celui de Rick.

Il haussa les épaules en continuant de sourire, ce que ne comprenait pas Michonne. Carl arriva vers eux, la sortant de ses pensées.

- J'avais pensé à… trouver un endroit sûr, essayer, je veux dire, intervint le jeune adolescent.

- C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire. C'est ce qu'on va faire, assura son père.

- Carl les balades dans les bois ne te plaisent plus… taquina Michonne en le poussant du bout des doigts.

Celui-ci se mit à rire mais reprit vite son sérieux, s'adressant directement à son père.

- Que va-t-on faire d'elles ? Les deux filles ?

Michonne reporta son attention vers leur leader. Elle aussi était curieuse de savoir ce que Rick voulait faire d'elles. Elles n'avaient pas l'air méchantes et ne s'en prendraient certainement pas à l'un d'entre eux, mais leur groupe était soudé maintenant et fait. Intégrer de nouvelles personnes voulait dire rester sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que la confiance ne s'installe, faire attention à ce que l'on dit ou fait et surtout ne pas porter des boulets en permanence. Voilà deux bouches en plus à nourrir et vu les débuts, la jeune femme ne les avait pas encore vu se défendre correctement, leur groupe les sauva à deux reprises en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Cela ne disait rien de bon.

Rick était embarrassé. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre car il ne savait pas quoi faire de ces deux-là. Malgré leurs trois questions posées dès leur rencontre, il ne connaissait rien d'elles, il se doutait qu'elles n'étaient pas américaines mais étrangères, leur accent fort prononcé et leur manière d'être ne lui disait rien qu'il avait déjà entendu avant.

- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais sans doute demander leur avis aux autres. Jusque-là elles n'ont rien tenté contre nous…

- Elles sont inutiles, souffla Carl en chassant les feuilles maladroitement avec ses bottes, l'air contrarié.

- Elles n'ont rien fait pour se montrer utiles, rectifia Michonne.

- La plus jeune, Anna, a passé les trois quarts de la nuit à surveiller les alentours. Daryl me l'a affirmé ce matin.

La conversation se stoppa sous les bruits encore lointains de grognements affamés. Michonne ouvrit la marche et pressa le pas devant tous, son sabre braqué devant elle. Daryl et Glenn ne mirent pas longtemps à la rejoindre, des flèches partirent déjà s'encastrer dans plusieurs crânes au loin. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, peut-être une vingtaine jusque-là. Ils ne devaient pas traîner dans les bois plus de temps, la vingtaine de rôdeurs se transformerait vite en émeute.

Des coups de marteaux, machettes, haches, sabre, couteaux, des tirs de flèches et balles résonnaient dans l'immense forêt de Géorgie à présent. D'autres rôdeurs arrivaient d'un peu partout, sentant la quinzaine de chaires fraîches approcher tout prêt. Tyreese portait Judith, il se fraya un chemin le long des corps déjà à terre, tués par ses coéquipiers avant lui. Maggie enfonça son couteau dans le crâne de l'un d'entre eux, cette jeune femme était vive et en tuait quelques-uns en un rien de temps.

Tout comme Angie. La jeune française eut le temps de devenir habile de sa hache, elle pulvérisa plusieurs cerveaux se tenant devant elle et l'empêchant de voir sa sœur. Elle ne voyait plus Anna depuis quelques minutes, seul Sasha et Bob se tenaient encore devant elle, tuant tour à tour tous ceux autour d'eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver Anna du regard. Elle n'y arrivait plus. La panique parcouru son corps instantanément. Elle courra à travers les cadavres au sol, certaines têtes essayaient encore de mâcher malgré le fait que leur corps gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Tara arriva vers elle, son arme à la main.

- Tu as vu les autres ? Demanda la brune les yeux paniqués.

- Sacha et Bob sont encore là-bas, as-tu vu ma sœur ?

- Elle était avec Daryl il y a quelques secondes, il l'a aidé, elle finissait encerclée…

Angie se remit à courir en suivant les nombreuses traces de pas laissées devant elle. Elle planta sa hache dans plusieurs crânes sur son passage, poussant les rôdeurs avec le peu de force qui résistait en elle. Elle arriva enfin à la hauteur de Glenn, Maggie et Carol. Rick n'était pas loin, essayant de calmer les pleurs lancinants de Judith. La course ne semblait pas lui avoir plu. Daryl arriva de derrière un arbre près de Rick, Anna se trouvait derrière lui, les cheveux en désordre et le corps recouvert de terre. Elle se précipita vers sa grande sœur, poussant Daryl au passage.

- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

- Je me suis vite retrouvée dans la merde, avoua Anna en grimaçant, ils étaient beaucoup. Sept, peut-être plus… Daryl m'a remarquée à temps. Ça va. On a vu pire, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Les autres rejoignirent finalement le groupe, quelques rôdeurs terminés au passage. Rick se leva et s'avança vers les deux jeunes françaises, le sourcil légèrement arqué.

- Vous avez l'air de savoir vous défendre, dit-il en regardant la rousse. Je t'ai vu en tuer plusieurs, toute seule, tu connais ton arme.

- J'essaye de rester en vie et de la garder en vie.

Son doigt pointait sa sœur à ses côtés. Sa voix trahissait sa fatigue, cependant sa détermination restait bien présente. Rick appréciait quelque peu cela.

- Et toi, il regardait à présent Anna, tu y arrives ?

- Je suis encore là. Ils m'ont rapidement encerclée…

- Elle en a tué plusieurs. Ils sont arrivés d'un coup vers elle, j'avais trop de flèches de toute façon, pouffa Daryl face au barbu.

Rick et Glenn étouffèrent un petit rire en cœur.

La route était encore longue devant eux. L'espoir avait déjà probablement quitté certain d'entre eux mais tous continuaient d'avancer en silence, échangeant quelques discussions par-ci, par-là. L'après-midi prenait lentement fin sous leurs pas décidés et ils ne trouvaient toujours rien. Ils étaient arrivés sur une route donnant sur plusieurs habitations, aucune n'avait l'air suffisamment solide pour résister à une attaque, même minime, de rôdeurs. Ils devaient trouver autre chose. Ils le devaient.

Anna commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Ses jambes lui hurlaient intérieurement de s'arrêter, de faire une pause et de s'allonger quelques instants, voir une vie entière. Son corps s'était amaigri en deux ans et lutter contre la fatigue et la faiblesse devenait de plus en plus dur avec le temps. Elle voyait sa sœur se mordre les joues parfois par manque de mastication. Elle la surprenait à ravaler plusieurs fois sa salive, comme elle, faisant salement croire à leur estomac qu'elles mangeaient quelque chose.

Tara arriva soudainement à leur hauteur, souriant maladroitement aux deux jeunes femmes. Elles essayèrent d'y répondre, plus maladroites encore.

- J'étais avec ma grande sœur avant, son ton était hésitant. C'est probablement la meilleure personne à avoir dans de telles situations, pas vrai ? Je veux dire… Elle me manque, parce qu'elle savait quoi faire. Pour moi, pour nous, tout le temps. On imagine mal devenir responsable lorsqu'on a une grande sœur, c'est tout de suite plus rassurant. C'est ce que je pense. C'est ce que je sais.

Anna fronçait les sourcils. Tara disait la vérité, cela se résumait à ça. Peut-être ressentait-elle le besoin de venir en parler, la jeune française serra la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, un peu plus fort encore.

- Je le sais aussi, répondit la plus jeune calmement.

- Ouais… Toi et moi savons ce que c'est. Tara souriait, semblait amicale. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en garde. Juste te dire que même en tant que plus jeune il faut toujours garder un œil sur ta sœur. La mienne me manque.

La main d'Angie quitta doucement celle de sa sœur, laissant les deux jeunes filles parler entre elles. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle continua de marcher droit, d'un pas plus rapide, dépassant quelques personnes au passage, jusqu'à lui. Rick était là devant, seul, regardant les alentours à la recherche d'un potentiel abri. Angie était curieuse et regarda quelques minutes Rick dans son dos. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il avait juste l'air de savoir quoi faire. Elle s'approcha pourtant, le leader posant à présent ses yeux dans les siens.


	5. Chapter 5 No Doctor Anymore

Tout en marchant, Rick tendit sa bouteille d'eau à Angie.

- Toi et ta sœur, vous êtes pas du coin, pas vrai ?

- Paris. On était venues en vacances.

Il haussa les sourcils et pouffa dans sa barbe.

- Sûrement pas celles que vous auriez espérées.

- Pas vraiment... Mais... Le but était qu'on se rapproche pendant ce voyage, finalement ça a fonctionné quand même.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence en suivant la route.

Angie commença a laisser tomber sa garde. Le danger que des inconnus pouvaient représenter au premier abord s'était évanoui. Ils avaient beau êtres méfiants et distants, ils ne leur voulaient aucun mal et la jeune fille se demanda si cette fois, elles resteraient et tenteraient de voir si c'était encore possible pour elles de vivre avec d'autres personnes, de nouer de nouveaux liens et de faire pleinement confiance à nouveau.

Son estomac se noua a cette idée. A chaque fois elle s'était posé la question, et jamais ça n'avait fonctionné longtemps.

Et comment pouvaient-elles s'attacher sans risquer de divulguer leur lourd secret.

- Vous aviez vu ces panneaux ? Demanda-t-elle. Ceux qui disaient qu'il y avait un sanctuaire, un endroit sûr.

- Ouais ça, pour les avoir vu, je les ai vu.

- Vous y êtes allé, c'est ça ?

- Et revenu.

- C'est comment ?

- Mort... Et pour info, il n'existe aucun endroit sûr.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une côte et Rick stoppa net. Devant eux, à quelques centaines de mètres se dressait un immense bâtiment de 4 étages, délabré, comprenant sur son terrain un grand parking et un parc laissé à l'abandon qui avait largement commencé à s'étendre sur le béton. Le tout était cerné par des grillages ou des murs de briques rouges.

Un grand « H » bancal dans un cercle coiffait le bâtiment.

- Vous disiez ?

Derrière eux les autres les avaient rattrapés et s'arrêtaient derrière leur leader.

- Cet hôpital n'était pas sur la carte, lança timidement Glenn en sortant la-dite carte du sac de Maggie.

Rick vint vers lui et y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Les bâtiments ne sont pas indiqués dessus, même les grands.

- Doit y avoir un paquet de rôdeurs la-dedans, ronchonna Daryl.

Carol s'avança vers Rick et Glenn.

- C'est peut-être pas mal, dit-elle, il y aura sûrement une maternité et pas mal de lait en poudre, des couches et des vêtements de rechange pour Judith, même si cet endroit à déjà été pillé ils n'auront sûrement pas prit le matériel pour bébé. Ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Rick sembla réfléchir pendant un instant. Tout le monde pensait la même chose, mais ils attendaient patiemment que leur leader prenne la décision. Il le suivraient aveuglément.

- Il faut prendre un maximum de monde. Tyreese, Tara et Carol, vous restez cachés dans les bois avec Judith, les autres avec moi. On nettoie tout le building avant la nuit.

Anna vint rejoindre sa sœur pendant que toute l'équipe se préparait pour le combat.

- Un hôpital, ça veut dire... plein de chambres ! Ma propre chambre, mon propre lit ! Jubila-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux rester ? Avec eux je veux dire.

Anna haussa les épaules.

- Si on essaye pas, on ne saura pas ce que ça aura pu être. Tara est arrivée depuis peu dans leur groupe et ils l'ont acceptée, on a parlé un peu toutes les deux. Et elle aime les filles au fait !

- Super ! S'écria Angie, dis moi ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

- Oui je sais tu les préfèrent barbus aux yeux bleus c'est ça ?

- Arrête un peu avec ça.

- Il a une alliance.

- Anna... Encore une chose qui ne me concerne pas ! Et toi non plus !

- Ho ça va, c'est pas parce que c'est la fin du monde que l'on ne peut plus se raconter des potins entre sœurs, comme au lycée.

- Non le lycée, c'était bien pire que la fin du monde...

Angie redevint sérieuse. Sa sœur avait le don de détourner les sujets sérieux en plaisanteries, et même si elle savait qu'on fond c'était pour dissimuler sa peur du risque et de l'inconnu, ça lui tapait sur le système.

- Si on reste, un jour où l'autre ils finiront par savoir.

Anna soupira.

- Allez viens, tout le monde est sur le départ.

- Et cette fois tu restes avec moi, je veux pas te perdre du vue, c'est bien compris, plus de roulage dans la boue dans la forêt avec Mr. Muscle.

- Oui maman...

Ils prirent le chemin de l'hôpital, et s'introduisirent dans le parking avec une pince coupante.

Une fois dans le hall du bâtiment, ils allumèrent leurs torches.

Il y avait des cadavres partout et l'odeur était infecte. Tout traînait partout au sol comme si le vent s'était engouffré et avait tout renversé, les meubles, la paperasse et ce qu'il restait de quelques plantes vertes.

A pas feutrés, ils avancèrent, armes à la main, attentifs à chaque petit bruit et quand ils eurent sécurisés le hall, Rick donna les instructions.

Il finirait d'inspecter le rez-de-chaussée et s'attaquerait au premier étage avec Michonne, Glenn, Maggie et Sacha. Quant à Carl, Daryl, Bob, Anna et Angie, ils prendraient le deuxième et troisième étage avant de tous se rejoindre dans une heure au dernier, mais au moment de se séparer, Angie croisa le chemin de Rick qui la retint par le bras.

- Je peux t' faire confiance ? Demanda-t-il ses yeux bien fixés dans les siens, toi et ta sœur ?

- Pas de problème.

Il la lâcha et s'éloigna, elle resta là une seconde, l'impression bien présente que la main de l'homme serrait toujours son bras. Elle frissonna et s'obligea à garder la tête froide avant de se lancer derrière son petit groupe.

Ils prirent l'escalier de service.

Daryl et Carl ouvraient la marche et ils furent les premiers à pousser les portes battantes du deuxième étage.

Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, se terminant dans l'obscurité la plus totale, la fin n'était même pas visible. Tout du long il y avait des chambres, plus un renfoncement dans lequel était niché un grand bureau en arc de cercle avec plusieurs ordinateurs détruits, sûrement un poste d'infirmières.

- Glauque, soupira Anna.

Ils entreprirent de se séparer pour couvrir toutes les chambres plus rapidement.

Les deux sœurs suivirent Carl. Elles ne se sentaient pas moins rassurées d'être avec un jeune adolescent plutôt qu'avec un homme plus fort, Carl avait l'air sûr de lui et aussi vif et déterminé que les autres.

Anna remarqua qu'il avait les yeux bleus de son père et elle se demanda un instant comment un enfant de son âge pouvait grandir dans ce monde.

Si ces choses, qui faisaient notre quotidien, comme trouver l'amour où avoir des enfants, avaient toujours leur place dans ce monde.

Et qu'en serait-il de Judith ? Elle ne connaîtrait sûrement rien d'autre que la violence, la peur et la faim.

Anna traînait derrière et Carl la rappela à l'ordre.

- Restez groupé, s'il vous arrive quelque chose je me déplacerai pas pour sauver votre cul.

- Ton père sait que tu parles comme ça ? Lui demanda la petite brune, choquée.

Carl lui lança un regard noir.

- Lâche moi.

Anna soupira et s'arrêta soudain, à l'affût.

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Rien du tout, répondit le garçon d'un ton cinglant en poussant une porte du bout de son silencieux, y'a personne ici mais si tu continues à parler...

Il n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase, Anna stoppa net sur le pas de la porte de la chambre que Carl et Angie avait déjà dépassée.

- Vous feriez mieux de venir voir ça...

Angie revint sur ses pas et arrivée à la hauteur de sa sœur, scruta la chambre plongé dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux eurent besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de discerner dans un coin de la pièce une ombre recroquevillée.

C'était une femme, vivante, tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur se balançant d'avant en arrière en chuchotant d'incompréhensibles mots, vêtue d'une de ces blouses que portent les patients et qui laissent peu de place à l'imagination.

Ses cheveux noirs et hirsutes avaient été arrachés à certains endroits laissant apparaître un crâne couvert de profondes griffures. Ce que l'on pouvait voir de son corps dénudé les glaça sur place. Elle avait des grosses cicatrices autour de ses chevilles, comme si des liens s'étaient incrustés dans sa chair. Ses jambes et son visage étaient sévèrement brûlés.

- Ho mon dieu, murmura Angie.

Carl leva le bout de son arme vers la femme.

- Montrez vos mains, prévient-il d'une voix forte et assurée.

Elle ne réagis pas mais ses chuchotements devinrent plus forts. Elle semblait répéter une suite de chiffres.

Angie tendit l'oreille.

- … Sujet 39, décédé, sujet 40, décédé, sujet 41, décédé...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Demanda Anna sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Aucune idée, on dirait qu'elle fait une liste...

Carl s'avança prudemment, un pas l'un devant l'autre et la femme dans son délire ne semblait pas l'avoir vu arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il marche sur les bris de verre d'une ampoule explosée.

Elle releva la tête d'un coup, se leva a une vitesse incroyable et se jeta sur Carl en poussant un hurlement terrifiant, brandissant dans sa main un long bout de verre qu'elle tenait si fermement que du sang coulait le long de sa main et de son bras.

Le jeune garçon tomba à la renverse et lâcha son arme dans un cri.

- PAS DE DOCTEUR ! Hurla-t-elle en abaissant son bras, plantant son arme de fortune dans la cuisse de Carl qui poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Angie se jeta sur elle et alors que la folle levait sa main pour frapper a nouveau, elle lui saisit le poignet et d'une torsion lui fit lâcher le bout de verre ensanglanté, mais Anna avait été plus rapide.

Le silencieux siffla à deux reprises et la femme s'effondra, deux balles dans la poitrine. L'arme fumait encore quand Daryl et Bob accoururent et se précipitèrent sur Carl qui gémissait en se tenant la jambe.

- C'est profond, dit Bob, mais l'artère est indemne, je devrais pouvoir trouver de quoi suturer. Daryl, va prévenir Rick, il faut lui faire un bandage en attendant et un garrot, aidez moi à le mettre sur le lit.

Daryl partit en courant et Bob et Angie hissèrent Carl avant l'installer. Il nettoya la plaie, fit un garrot avec la ceinture du jeune garçon et enroula sa blessure dans les draps avant de pouvoir trouver des bandages adaptés.

Anna s'approcha du corps de la femme et la retourna du bout du pied. Elle la regarda un instant sans bruit et finalement, lui mit une balle dans la tête avant de poser l'arme sur le lit près de Carl.

Angie la regarda et se demanda depuis quand sa sœur tuait des êtres humains sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans le regard.

Rick fit irruption dans la pièce, en nage et affolé. Son visage était couvert de sang, ils avaient du rencontrer plusieurs rôdeurs pendant leur inspection du premier étage.

- Carl ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur son fils.

- Tout va bien papa, c'est rien de méchant.

- Il aura du mal a marcher pendant les prochains jours, dit Bob, et il faudra surveiller la plaie.

- Ok... Ok, répéta Rick comme pour se convaincre lui même.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, laissant le père et son fils seuls un instant.

Le soir venu, ils s'étaient tous installés au second étage. Ils avaient prit un maigre repas avant de se répartir les chambres et Anna et Angie décidèrent de dormir à deux, trop effrayées d'être seules avec l'image de cette femme en tête.

Avant que tout le monde n'aille se coucher, Rick avait réuni tous les membres de son groupe et ils discutèrent un moment puis il vint vers les deux sœurs.

Tous les autres, excepté Carl qui se reposait dans sa chambre, se tenaient derrière lui et observaient la scène.

- Bob m'a dit... Vous avez sauvé mon fils aujourd'hui. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour rester, vous êtes des nôtres.

Anna jeta un coup d'œil aux autres survivants qui écoutaient derrière lui puis fixa Rick dans les yeux.

- On reste.


	6. Chapter 6 The Lady And The Bear

Les deux jeunes femmes virent quelques sourires se dessiner derrière le leader. Ils avaient l'air franc, apparemment tous contents que les deux sœurs aient fait leur preuve et restent parmi eux. Tous sortirent de la chambre que les deux françaises s'étaient appropriées. Spacieuse, dotée de deux lits qu'elles rapprochèrent afin de dormir ensemble. Les matelas étaient de loin les plus agréables et confortables qu'elles eurent connu ces deux dernières années. La journée finissait bien, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps.

Angie s'endormit la première, sa petite sœur assise à ses côtés, lui caressant gentiment la base de ses longs cheveux roux. Anna regardait le visage de sa sœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les années ne la rendait que plus belle encore, malgré la mocheté de ce qui l'entourait à présent. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup plus à leur mère, ayant tiré d'elle son doux visage et ses yeux gris, ses pommettes rondes également. Leur mère lui manquait beaucoup. Leur manquait beaucoup, même si à l'époque rien n'était facile. Anna se souvenait de ces nombreuses disputes à la maison, les murs qui résonnaient aux noms d'oiseaux balancés à tout bout de champ. Les conflits commencèrent lorsqu'Angie arriva à l'adolescence et affirmait son caractère devant leurs parents. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre leur mère lui faire des reproches et lui donner des conseils alors que celle-ci passait la majorité de son temps à son cabinet d'avocat et ce, depuis la naissance de sa première fille. Leur père n'était pas plus présent, il n'assistait même plus aux débats houleux mère-fille, préférant se retrancher dans son bureau quand il ne travaillait pas directement au siège de son entreprise.

Anna préféra, à l'époque, passer son temps dans les bouquins d'histoire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les idées de leur mère, ni le comportement de sa sœur, bien qu'elle en restait très proche. Elle savait que certaines personnes, même de la même famille, ne devaient probablement pas vivre sous le même toit, cela devenait nuisible au quotidien. Mais maintenant… maman devait lui manquer atrocement, pensait la cadette.

Le temps passait mais la jeune femme ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se rasseyant tous les quarts d'heures en soufflant de désespoir. Elle repensait à cette femme assise et murmurant plusieurs choses incohérentes de tout à l'heure. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle fut ici, se balançant d'avant en arrière et ne cherchant même pas à trouver compagnie vivante pour l'aider. Pourquoi ? Les fous sont fous pour une raison, qu'attendait-elle ? D'où venait-elle ?

Anna se leva doucement et sorti du lit. Elle prit sa machette sur elle, remettant également ses chaussures et son gilet.

En sortant de la chambre, elle trouva Maggie, Tara et Tyreese un peu plus loin près du coin des infirmières, ils étaient de garde cette nuit, en attendant de pouvoir nettoyer tout l'hôpital. Elle s'avança vers eux, Tara lui tendant directement un bout de bœuf séché. Anna refusa de la tête, lui adressant un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut aller dormir ? Je n'y arrive pas.

- J'y vais, répondit finalement Maggie.

La silhouette de la jeune femme disparue dans la chambre juste en face.

- Je reviens, décida la plus jeune.

Anna était curieuse et ne voulait pas en rester là, frustrée de ne pas comprendre. Sa main restant fermement accrochée à sa machette, elle s'aventura dans le couloir longeant sur la droite. Tout le monde l'avait déjà vérifié, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose, mais elle se souvenait de sa sœur lui répétant à quel point il fallait toujours avoir son arme à portée de main. Elle abdiquait.

Une énorme porte fenêtre prenait place au bout du couloir, laissant celui-ci éclairé grâce à la lumière de la lune. La jeune femme y arriva et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci restait bloquée. Dehors se tenait un petit balcon avec un escalier au bout, la menant à l'étage inférieur ou supérieur. Elle voulait aller voir. Sa persévérance allait finir par lui briser les doigts, heureusement la porte s'ouvrit sous sa force avant que cela n'arrive. Elle sourit, fière d'elle. Un grincement aigu accompagna l'ouverture de la porte vitrée signe de la rouille qui s'y installait. Elle essaya de la refermer derrière elle, laissant un léger passage pour repasser en urgence. Juste au cas où.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle. Les bâtiments de cet hôpital étaient tous relativement énormes et ils pouvaient tous s'y installer tranquillement pour un bon moment. Un petit goût de bien-être lui traversa le corps. Peut-être était-ce la fin du cauchemar, tout au moins, le début des certaines solutions. Tout irait bien pour elles deux maintenant. Elles devaient juste faire en sorte que son secret ne soit jamais, au grand jamais dévoilé. Les autres n'allaient pas apporter attention au fait qu'elle ait survécu, ils penseront rapidement qu'eux également peuvent survivre, voilà ce qui effrayait le plus Anna. Devenir un cobaye, un sujet de laboratoire étudié et torturé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait à elle ou si cela arriverait également à Angie, si cela venait d'elles, de leurs gênes. Tout ce qu'elle savait maintenant, c'est que les autres voudraient faire d'elle une expérience et se raccrocheraient tous à elle en guise d'espoir. Elle ne souhaitait pas devenir l'attraction première, ni même l'espoir de certaines personnes.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce balcon et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Le premier étage était clean, en tout cas dans ce bâtiment. Les rodeurs n'animaient pas beaucoup l'hôpital, elle n'espérait d'ailleurs pas en trouver. Elle se décida finalement pour le troisième étage.

Celui-ci aussi comportait uniquement une porte vitrée, au bout du balcon. Elle l'ouvrit avec autant de difficultés que l'autre, rentrant dans un couloir encore plus sombre qu'à l'étage du dessous. Les murs portaient encore des traces de sang noirci avec le temps, des tas de papiers trainaient encore sur le sol, comme à tous les étages. Les gens s'étaient enfuis en courant, laissant tout derrière eux, certainement des vies humaines également. Mais pas de cadavres devant elle, justes des portes numérotées fermées. Des chambres. Un écriteau au sol indiquait le service de cardiologie.

Anna avançait lentement, surveillant le bruit de ses semelles cognant le lino. A sa droite se tenait une porte où elle reconnut le mot Réserve. Elle pourrait probablement trouver quelques choses là-dedans, de la nourriture, des médicaments, de l'eau. Sa main tourna doucement la poignée, ouvrant la porte au même rythme. Elle siffla quelques instants, mais rien ne semblait vouloir l'attaquer par ici. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire une énième fois, voyant plusieurs boîtes de divers médicaments se dresser devant elle sur des étagères. Elle attrapa son sac plié qu'elle laissait toujours dans une poche de son jean et le remplit d'anti douleurs de tout genre et autres dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'utilité. Quelques bandages, des seringues et petites pilules destinées aux problèmes intestinaux. Un petit rire lui échappa. Aller aux toilettes était aussi devenue une des pires choses à faire, ces derniers temps.

Elle continua de remplir son sac entièrement. La pièce ne regorgeait pas de grands trésors, elle en sorti calmement, refermant la porte derrière elle. Ses yeux commençaient à se faire à l'obscurité, bien qu'elle prenne sa petite lampe de poche avec elle à tout instant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avancer.

Ici rien ne laissait à penser qu'il y avait quelconque vie humaine. La femme dans cette chambre n'aurait pas pu rester dans cet hôpital sans rien faire bien longtemps, alors d'où venait-elle et comment. Anna voulait savoir, personne ne semblait avoir prêté attention à ça autant qu'elle.

- C'est qui ? S'éleva soudainement une voix masculine.

La jeune femme en sursauta, posant instinctivement la main sur son cœur, battant la chamade. Elle ne voyait pas non plus la personne s'adressant à elle, cependant elle crut reconnaitre sa voix.

- C'est Anna, dit-elle faiblement. Tu m'as fait peur !

Daryl s'avança enfin à sa hauteur de façon à voir son visage. Des cernes prononcés creusaient sous ses yeux, il ne donnait pas l'air de chasser quoi que ce soit ici. Juste airer, comme si le danger ne représentait rien.

- Tu changes d'étage pour fumer tes clopes tranquillement ? Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Elle ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un regard indescriptible qu'elle interpréta comme de la lassitude. Ce type ne savait sans doute plus vraiment rigoler, pensait-elle. Elle resta quelques instants là, inerte, à le regarder.

- Est-ce que… Elle commença, hésitante. Tu y penses, toi aussi ? Je veux dire… Comment pouvait-elle être là ? Et pourquoi ? Je me demandais si d'autres personnes sont là, comme ça…

- Y'a rien par-là, dit-il en lui indiquant le couloir derrière lui.

- L'hôpital est immense. Tu l'as vu, comme moi, elle n'avait rien de normal !

- Et alors ? Tu lui as foutu une balle dans l'crâne de toute façon.

- Ma présence a l'air de t'emmerder, souffla-t-elle, agacée.

Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, la bousculant pour aller de l'autre côté. La brune ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça. Elle se demandait même s'il avait été civilisé, un jour. Peut-être se préparait-il à ça depuis toujours, il devait être le genre de taré survivaliste à n'adresser la parole qu'à ses semblables. Peut-être vivait-il avec des ours et des loups, avant tout ça, il devait dormir sur de la paille et chasser tous les soirs pour nourrir sa mère et tous ses frères et sœurs.

Anna rigola seule dans le couloir, résonnant jusqu'aux oreilles de Daryl. Son imagination la poussait loin, souvent. Heureusement il ne lui restait presque plus que ça pour voyager un peu.

- C'est quoi l'truc marrant ? Ronchonna-t-il.

- Les ours te manquent ?

- Les quoi ?

- Je me demandais si tu vivais avec des ours avant. Dans la forêt, tout ça…

Elle sentit un coup sur son épaule, la faisant rire un peu plus. Daryl lui redonna un coup, un peu plus fort. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Oh, allé, tu peux bien rire quand même…

- Y'a rien de drôle.

- Moi je te trouve drôle, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle afficha un petit sourire, tournant les talons jusqu'à la porte vitrée. Elle savait qu'Angie ne dormait pas bien longtemps et son absence serait remarquée bien assez vite.

Daryl resta là, la regardant s'en aller. Il ne faisait jamais confiance à personne, encore moins aux nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontrait. Rick disait qu'il fallait voir, faire confiance. Il s'étonnait de penser la même chose, n'étant pas particulièrement réticent à accueillir ces deux jeunes femmes. Après tout, elles avaient sauvé Carl.

Il décida finalement de la suivre, redescendant au deuxième étage lui aussi. Vers les bureaux se trouvaient toujours Tyreese et Tara, Michonne les avait rejoint. Elle remarqua directement Daryl aux côtés d'Anna. La jeune française arriva vers eux, baillant.

- Je peux vous laisser quelques heures ?

- Vas-y je te relaye, assura Michonne.

Anna hocha la tête et lança un dernier regard vers Daryl avant de rejoindre la chambre où dormait toujours sa sœur. Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures et posa son sac plein par terre, puis courra sur son lit aux côtés d'Angie. Elle soupira d'aise en se glissant sous les draps, ravie d'avoir un matelas sous ses os. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais… Ce sont des gens biens, je crois. Je crois qu'on les a enfin trouvés. On n'est plus seules, toi et moi. Tu imagines… On pourrait compter sur eux, qu'ils nous surveillent, qu'ils nous aident et qu'on crée des liens, vivre avec les autres à nouveau. Enfin.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu sais, Daryl me fait penser à Francis. Parfois. Dans sa manière d'être, tu t'en rappelles… Boudeur et tellement renfermé. Ce type m'a déjà sauvé deux fois. Il sait ce qu'il fait. C'est cool. On a besoin de ce genre de personnes.

Angie dormait à point fermés. Sa sœur lui embrassa la tempe et s'endormit finalement, bercée par sa respiration.

**Illu Chapitre 6 :**

slice-of-life#!the-walking-dead-fanfiction/zoom/cgx3/image_h78


	7. Chapter 7 4th Floor

Le lendemain, Rick, comme a son habitude, fût le premier à se lever. Il avait dormi tout habillé, son colt encore à sa ceinture.

Tout pouvait basculer à n'importe quel moment et il devait être prêt à réagir vite pour protéger les siens.

Il erra dans les couloirs déserts et poussa indiscrètement quelques portes afin de s'assurer que rien ne venait troubler leur repos.

Au détour d'un énième couloir, il tomba sur Daryl qui était affairé à forcer un distributeur automatique de boissons.

- Tu as trouvé des trucs sympas ?

- Ouais... Si j'arrive à ouvrir c'truc, et que j'fais bouillir de l'eau dehors, au réveil tout l'monde aura son p'tit café, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

- J'en dis que c'est Dieu qui t'envoie, Daryl.

- Un p'tit café, un p'tit join et l'monde serait parfait.

- Tu oublies que tu parles à un flic !

- Pardon m'sieur l'agent.

La porte du distributeur céda soudain, déversant des dizaines de sachets de boissons en poudre, de sucres et de gobelets en plastique sur les pieds de Daryl qui s'empressa de tout ramasser.

- J'ai examiné le corps de la nana d'hier, dit-il en se relavant. Y'a un truc pas net avec c't'histoire. Mec, elle avait des marques sur le corps, des brûlures, des cicatrices et y'avait un numéro sur son front, gravé.

- Elle a pu se faire ça elle-même, elle avait l'air pas mal barrée.

Daryl secoua la tête.

- P'têtre bien, mais t'expliques comment les cicatrices dans le dos. Rick, quelqu'un lui a fait ca !

Le sheriff passa sa main dans sa barbe.

- On va fouiller tout le bâtiment aujourd'hui, ouvre l'oeil.

Il fourra son butin dans son sac et repris.

- Devine qui traînait dans les couloirs cette nuit.

- S'il te plaît ne me dis encore une folle échappée d'un film d'horreur...

- Pas loin... Anna.

- C'est vrai qu'elle à l'air d'avoir un bon caractère, mais je leur fais confiance, à toutes les deux. Et ne fais pas ton ours pour une fois.

- C'est quoi c'délire que vous avez tous avec les ours ? Allez, j'vais faire le café, Ronchonna-t-il en s'éloignant. Enfin p'têtre pas pour toi...

- N'oublies pas les croissants, chérie ! Le héla Rick.

Daryl ne se retourna même pas et lui répondit par un majeur tendu.

Rick s'esclaffa et secoua la tête. Il ne changerai jamais, mais Daryl était l'homme le plus droit et honnête qu'il connaissait et il l'aimait comme un frère.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou Daryl avait été là, et des moments pénibles lui revinrent en tête, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait fait pour survivre. Et l'idée que ça ne finirait jamais lui noua l'estomac.

Angie sentit une douce pression sur son bras et ouvrit les yeux.

Le jour était levé et le soleil frappait les carreaux sales. Penchée sur elle avec un beau sourire, Maggie la secouait doucement pour la réveillée.

- Hey, dit-elle doucement.

Angie se frotta les yeux et se redressa.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ces lits sont fantastiques...

Maggie sourit.

- Et il y'a mieux.

Elle attrapa, posée derrière elle, une tasse de café fumant.

- Avec les compliments du chef, Daryl Dixon.

Elle lui tendis la tasse.

Angie n'en revenait pas.

Du café. Elle saisit la tasse brûlante et l'odeur la laissa pantoise.

- Ouah... J'ai l'impression que c'est noël !

- Tout le monde y a eu le droit. Ta sœur est déjà levée, tu devrais t'habiller et nous rejoindre.

Elle se leva pour sortir et Angie l'interpella avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- Maggie !... Merci, pour le café et pour... ta gentillesse.

La jolie brune lui sourit avec un regard compatissant, la main sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Vous êtes des nôtres.

Elle s'habilla et sortit, son café à la main. Tout le monde était là, profitant de ce moment de calme et du bonheur de savourer un café.

Elle salua ses nouveaux compagnons, le cœur gonflé de joie de les voir lui répondre avec un sourire, de se sentir acceptée et de renouer avec le genre humain.

Même Michonne la salua.

Angie avança tout en sirotant son café et vint saluer Carol qui changeait Judith.

- Vous avez trouvez des choses utiles pour la petite ? Lui demanda-t-elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Carol fixa la couche propre et souleva l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Oui, une vraie mine d'or ! Des couches pour plusieurs semaines, des tonnes de lait en poudre et un très joli berceau. Tu peux me remplacer une minute ? Lança-t-elle soudain en lui tendant Judith.

Surprise, Angie recracha son café dans la tasse et s'empressa de la poser avant d'attraper Judith par le bout des bras.

- Heu... C'est que, les enfants et moi... Ça fait deux, je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Tiens la comme un ballon de football américain.

Elle l'aida à mieux saisir la petite fille.

- Voila, tu te débrouilles très bien !

- Mais... Et je fais quoi si elle pleure ?!

Mais Carol était déjà partie et Angie se retrouva planté là, sans trop quoi savoir faire de ce paquet encombrant qui la fixait avec ses deux grands yeux bleus.

- Salut... Judith !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rha c'est pas vrai...

Rick arriva près d'elle, son café à la main, et elle tenta de se ressaisir mais le regard amusé du père lui fit vite comprendre que son malaise était bien visible.

- Je suis pas douée avec les enfants, ils ne m'aiment pas.

Il sourit et caressa la petite tête blonde de sa fille.

- Judith aime tout le monde.

- Vous voudriez pas la prendre par hasard, Carol m'a eu par surprise.

Compatissant, Rick posa son café et prit sa fille dans ses bras tendis qu'Angie se cachait, embarrassée, derrière son gobelet. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'alliance qu'il portait.

- Elle est morte comment ? Votre femme.

Rick la fixa un moment et elle se demanda s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge pour avoir eu cette indiscrétion.

- Pardon... Je voulais pas...

- Elle n'a pas survécu à la naissance de Judith.

Angie imagina qu'il avait dû l'achever avant qu'elle ne se transforme et elle ressentit la douleur que cela avait dû être. Elle l'avait ressenti aussi lorsque sa sœur avait été mordue.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolée...

- On a tous perdu des proches.

Il y eu un lourd silence puis Rick repris.

- A Atlanta, nous sommes allés au CDC, à la recherche de réponses à nos questions, et un scientifique nous a dit qu'aux dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eu, la France avait un début de solution à tout ça. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Angie secoua la tête.

- Le dernier contact que l'on à eu laissait peu de place à l'espoir. Anna a eu son petit ami au téléphone, il disait que l'état avait déclaré la loi martial, que l'armée était dans la rue et qu'ils ne sortaient plus de chez eux. Je ne pense pas que les autres pays s'en sortent mieux que nous et je me suis faite à l'idée que tous mes proches étaient morts. Il ne me reste qu'Anna.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, juste à la base du coup et Angie frémit.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Elle baissa les yeux pour cacher son trouble, elle se sentait soudain toute petite. Impossible de regarder ces yeux là en face.

- C'est faux. Tu es membre de cette famille maintenant. Tu n'es plus seule.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, reprit son café et s'éloigna, Judith toujours dans ses bras.

Angie reprit son souffle et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir eu l'air si niaise, lorsqu' Anna déboula à coté d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu dis quoique ce soit je t'arraches les yeux, la prévint sa sœur.

Rick avait répartit les missions de la journée.

Anna se retrouva à nettoyer le dernier étage avec sa sœur, Michonne, Sasha et Tyreese.

Il faisait plus clair que la veille et l'étage était lumineux.

Sasha avait tué un rôdeur qui flânait dans le couloir principal mais tout était calme.

Ils trouvèrent un distributeur d'eau à moitié plein, des tonnes de médicaments dans les salles alentours et des draps propres ou presque.

Anna stoppa à la hauteur de Michonne qui fouillait méticuleusement un placard, lisant les étiquettes des médicaments d'un air sévère et perplexe. Dans le doute, elle prenait quand même.

- J'aime bien ton épée.

Michonne la regarda du coin de l'œil puis lui fit face, tira son sabre de dans son dos et lui tendis le pommeau.

- Tout le monde aime mon épée.

Anna se saisit de l'arme. Elle était incroyablement légère.

Elle esquissa quelques mouvements, fendit l'air puis redonna son sabre à la jeune femme.

- Merci, ma machette est pas aussi cool, mais elle est efficace.

- Tu te débrouilles bien.

Anna hocha la tête en remerciement et laissa Michonne à ses fouilles.

Dans le couloir elle s'avança vers une arche sur laquelle un panneau indiquait « aile psychiatrique ». Au souvenir de la veille, elle frissonna.

- On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil, proposa Tyreese.

- Ça me fou la chair de poule, murmura Sasha.

Ils s'avancèrent et ouvrir les portes battantes, armes au poing, sur leurs gardes.

Comme par hasard, cette aile était bien plus sombre et sinistre que la précédente, les néons du plafonds pendaient de leur support et se balançaient dans le vide en grinçant. Les murs étaient maculés de sang et les cadavres recouvraient le sol.

- Il va falloir nettoyer tout ça, soupira Angie en enfouissant son nez sous son t-shirt pour tenter de camoufler l'odeur. Je dors pas tant que je sais ce qui se trouve ici.

Sasha repoussa un cadavre du pied pour avancer.

- Ho mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici...

Sur les murs, des mots étaient écrits en lettres de sang. « Démons », « Diable », « Enfer »...

Ils avancèrent et ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glacèrent le sang. L'intérieur des portes des chambres était couvert de griffures ensanglantées et de morceaux d'ongles incrustés dans le bois. Les draps des lits étaient rouges et des liens pendaient encore accrochés aux barreaux.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose d'inhumain ici, chuchota Tyreese.

Dans une des pièces devant eux, un bruit métallique retentit suivit d'un grognement.

Michonne avança la première, son sabre tendu devant elle.

Dans la chambre, un rôdeur était allongé sur le lit, encore attaché avec des liens comme ils en avaient vu dans les chambres précédentes.

Sasha porta la main à sa bouche et étouffa un souffle d'horreur.

C'était une femme aussi, comme celle de la veille, avec les mêmes traces sur le corps.

Michonne s'avança et mit fin au souffrances de la créature, autrefois une pauvre fille qui avait traversée l'enfer et qui avait visiblement croisé la mauvaise personne.

Ils sortirent en silence et continuèrent progressivement leur avancée dans ce hall des horreurs.

Dans un bureau, Anna tomba sur des carnets manuscrits. Elle en ouvrit au hasard et parcouru quelques lignes et ce qu'elle lû la figea sur place.

Elle appela les autres qui débarquèrent dans le bureau et elle tendis le carnet qu'elle tenait dans sa main à sa sœur qui l'attrapa non sans une certaine appréhension.

Elle jeta un œil à son tour puis releva la tête et regarda sœur, laquelle lui renvoyait son regard terrorisé.

- Il faisait des expériences sur des gens vivants...

Tyreese attrapa le carnet, regarda à son tour, tendis que Michonne piochait dans les autres manuscrits.

Puis elle se tourna vers eux.

- Il faut montrer ça à Rick.


	8. Chapter 8 Experiment

Tous abdiquèrent. Dans les mains de Michonne, un carnet plus petit que les autres aux pages cornés, recouvert de quelques taches de sang. Ouvert en plein milieu, tous pouvaient y voir des dessins représentant l'anatomie humaine, féminine plus précisément. En bas se trouvaient plusieurs légendes, rayées et réécrites, plusieurs fois, accompagnées d'autres dessins qui continuaient sur la page suivante.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rassembler tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent en manuscrit, certaines feuilles agrafées retrouvées sous le bureau donnèrent la chair de poule à Anna.

Elle s'approcha de sa sœur et lui tendit les feuilles en questions. Elle vit le regard de sa sœur s'assombrir à mesure qu'elle lisait.

`` _L'expérience EXP16 ayant précédemment échouée, il a été convenu que pour ma nouvelle expérience numérotée EXP17, le sujet approprié soit une jeune fille à priori encore vierge et encore incapable d'enfanter. N'étant pas vraiment fier de mon travail jusque-là, j'ai moi-même décidé d'y remédier en apportant quelques changements. Le sujet neuf est morte hier soir, le dix également. Le sujet onze n'était plus vraiment conciliante à tous mes progrès, à l'avancée de mes théories et se débattait tous les jours. Son traitement également, fut changé. Je n'ai rien pu faire de mieux avec elle, le sujet onze a été décapité, hier dans l'après-midi. Cela non ne m'a pas apporté grand avancement _

_Sujet numéro douze. _

_Sexe féminin - Onze ans - Race caucasienne - Vierge au début de l'expérience _

_Début EXP17 – Expérience démarrée le trente décembre à douze heures, sept minutes. _

_1. Le sujet douze n'a pas été nourri ni hydraté depuis maintenant soixante-quatorze heures et trois minutes._

_2. Le sujet douze n'a pas eu contact avec la lumière du jour depuis maintenant soixante-dix-sept heures et vingt-neuf minutes._

_3. Le sujet douze n'a pas eu de contact avec aucun être vivant depuis maintenant soixante-dix-sept heures._

_4. Le sujet douze n'a plus prononcé un mot depuis maintenant quinze heures et trente-huit minutes_

_5. Le sujet douze ne semble plus bouger depuis maintenant vingt-deux heures et cinquante et une minute. _

_Le sujet ne semble pas réagir au traitement numéro un. Le traitement numéro deux lui sera administré dès le trois janvier. _

_Je m'accroche au fait que cela ne soit pas un nouvel échec. Le sujet étant plus jeune, mon expérience a un fort taux de réussite cette fois-ci. J'en suis convaincu. Nous en sommes à trois jours, le sujet numéro douze ne semble pas présenter d'éventuel signe de folie, juste de fatigue. Nous gagnons quatre heures par rapport à l'expérience EXP16, cependant le sujet ne réagit plus à l'appelle de son numéro. _

_Prochain rapport à établir entre le quatre et le six janvier. ''_

Angie n'en lu pas plus, n'ayant pas le courage de surligner la torture qui ressortait de tous ces mots.

Tout ceci la rendait malade, la personne qui, un jour, avait écrit toutes choses devait être malade, et la jeune femme se surprit à espérer que celle-ci soit déjà morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les deux sœurs reprirent la marche, rassurées de quitter cette pièce qui semblait avoir vu trop d'atrocités ou de folie.

Michonne devait déjà être en bas partie prévenir Rick, laissant Sasha, Tyreese et les deux françaises au dernier étage. Sasha se retourna vers elles, inquiète.

- On devrait continuer à fouiller ces chambres, dit-elle avec détermination.

- Restez tous les deux, répondit Angie, nous on va voir à gauche.

- Il doit rester environ une dizaine de chambres, cinq ou six dans chaque couloir, assura Tyreese.

- On vous retrouve quand on a fini. Si on trouve quelque chose…

Tyreese hocha la tête et suivit sa sœur de l'autre côté.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'aventurèrent elles aussi vers la première porte devant elles, déjà ouverte.

Angie la poussa afin de l'ouvrir entièrement, découvrant une chambre d'hôpital banale comme il y en avait un peu partout autour d'elles. Ses yeux passèrent au crible les moindres recoins de la pièce, essayant d'y repérer quelque chose dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

- Y'a encore des espèces d'attaches sur le lit...

Anna paraissait peinée, comme désolée de ce qui s'était passé ici. Sa grande sœur ne savait définitivement pas comment la réconforter, toutes ces monstruosités lui donnaient mal au cœur.

- On est en psychiatrie, essaya de relativiser l'aînée. J'imagine que c'est comme ça dans toutes les chambres, sur tout l'étage…

- Tu crois que les médecins faisaient ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'était peut-être un service difficile.

Angie coupa court aux questions de sa sœur, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, ni lui dire que tout cela ressortait de la normalité.

Elles continuèrent de fouiller plusieurs chambres, la plus jeune enfonçant sa machette dans le crâne d'un rôdeur en passant par là.

Toutes deux ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles cherchaient, mais tout ce qu'elles pourraient trouver saurait se rendre utile et puis l'hôpital devait être sûr, bien que personne de véritablement sensé ne voudrait traîner dans un ancien service psychiatrique, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient le choix à présent. De la place restait de la place, peut-être sauraient-ils rendre cet endroit assez accueillant pour que d'autres personnes y viennent. Une vraie communauté, un vrai sanctuaire.

Rick n'était pas le genre de personne à accorder facilement sa confiance, Angie le comprit rapidement. Elle se sentait chanceuse d'être acceptées, elle et sa sœur, parmi ce groupe qui semblait soudé comme une vraie famille, avec de vrais liens du sang. Alors, dans ces conditions, faire de cet endroit un endroit pour tous ne serait pas la meilleure idée à appliquer.

- Certains bouquins sont en français, s'étonna Anna en se retournant vers sa sœur. Ça parle de neurologie, de système nerveux et ce genre de choses ! Tu sais que ce genre de livres n'est accessible que si tu as un certain niveau en médecine ? J'en lisais parfois chez Charlène… Incompréhensible, pouffa Anna.

Angie ne prêtait pas tellement attention à sa sœur, regardant les mots gravés sur les plaintes à côté d'un lit. Des bandages sales reposaient en dessous, des blouses de patients également. Malgré le désordre apparent, tout ceci se dressait d'une façon à avoir presque un sens. Certains éléments semblaient avoir une certaine place pour une certaine raison.

'' Allez-vous-en ! '' Écrit en toutes lettres sur le mur en face d'elles. Anna en rigola non sans peur, sortant de la chambre un peu plus vite encore. Elle retrouva Tyreese qui arrivait vers elle, les yeux choqués de ce qu'ils avaient dû voir de l'autre côté.

- Il n'y a plus rien d'humain à cet étage, marmonna-t-il comme éteint.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda la plus jeune.

Son regard en disait long sur comment cela allait se passer pour lui, maintenant. Tyreese semblait dur et pouvait l'être physiquement, mais Anna n'avait pas encore trouvé plus sensible et humain que lui jusqu'ici. Tout semblait l'atteindre, de près ou de loin, rien ne passait outre ses émotions. Il fallait des gens comme Tyreese, encore quelques-uns pour se rappeler qu'accepter la cruauté était le début de fin.

Angie remonta vers eux, s'essuyant encore rapidement le coin des yeux.

- J'ai ramassé quelques trucs.

Elle tendit son bras vers Tyreese, lui donnant une lampe de poche et quelques piles encore emballées. Elle se tourna également vers sa sœur, lui offrant gracieusement un paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé. Anna sourit, sentant déjà la fumée envahir ses poumons.

- Merci sœurette !

Tous entendirent les pas précipités accourir en leur direction, leurs visages se tournèrent instinctivement vers les essoufflements de plus en plus près d'eux. Sasha s'approcha légèrement et vu Rick arriver, le souffle court, le regard déterminé.

- Ne touchez absolument à rien de cet étage !

Son ton ne laissait pas le choix. Daryl, Michonne et Glenn arrivèrent juste derrière lui.

- Il y un plan dessiné de cet étage, chaque chose est à une place précise, tout est répertorié dans ces carnets, continua Glenn en reprenant sa respiration. Ces types ou qui ce soit sait tout ce qui est bougé ou enlevé de chaque pièce, putain ce truc est d'un glauque !

- J'comprends pas ! Cria presque Sasha. Tout est recouvert de poussière et semble être là depuis bien trop longtemps !

- Quoi qu'il se passe ici, vous allez reposer toutes ces choses à leurs places. Je vous rappelle à tous que Carl aurait pu y passer hier, que vous pourriez y passer.

- Il a raison, le coupa Daryl. Après tout c'qu'on a vu ça m'étonnerait même plus qui y ai pire…

- Alors quoi ? On va rester là et dormir dans un bâtiment qui abrite un malade mental ? Voire plusieurs ? Questionna Sasha, excédée de voir que personne ne semblait partager son point de vue.

- Sasha reste calme. Tyreese posa sa main sur la frêle épaule de sa jeune sœur. Rick, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Je ne sais pas Tyreese, répondit-il d'un ton plus calme. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que personne ne mourra dans cet hôpital. Plus personne ne mourra, assurait-t-il.

Tous écoutaient les paroles du leader, presque confiants. Rick les regarda un à un dans les yeux, essayant de leur faire comprendre. Il ne les laisserait jamais tombé. Plus jamais.

Il ordonna une nouvelle fois à tout le monde de reposer ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Anna rangea soigneusement le paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche de gilet, voulant le garder tant que personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Angie n'y pensa même plus.

Elle se contenta de retourner sur ses pas, Tyreese lui ayant rendu la lampe et les piles. Elle les reposa à l'endroit où elle avait tout déniché. Daryl arriva derrière elle, s'appuyant contre la porte qui grinça sous son poids. Le silence prit place quelques instants avant que l'homme à l'arbalète ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça à Rick.

- A propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- La mère de Carl et Judith, répondit-il simplement.

La rousse allait pour répondre mais se stoppa, ne trouvant pas les mots. Son regard croisa celui de Daryl. Sans savoir pourquoi, une certaine colère prit possession de son corps. C'est en bousculant violemment l'épaule du rebelle qu'elle sorti de la chambre, croisant Rick au passage. Remarquant l'empressement de la jeune femme, il lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle passait à ses côtés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je vais juste retrouver ma sœur.

Elle se défit de sa prise et continua son chemin dans le même rythme.

Rick n'insista pas plus.

De son côté, Daryl avait abandonné le fait d'un jour comprendre les femmes. Il sorti de la chambre et croisa Anna, qu'il interpella.

- Elle est bizarre ta frangine, elle a ses périodes ou quoi !

- J'en sais rien, va vérifier ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'agacement, s'en allant tout aussi vite que sa sœur quelques secondes plus tôt.

Daryl fit la moue avant de soupirer, lasse.

- Toutes les mêmes d'toute façon…


	9. Chapter 9 Ghost

**Un grand merci à Neunonska pour avoir corrigé les fautes qui nous échappent encore et encore ! Bonne lecture !**

Le soir venu, le groupe de survivants avait perdu la joie de vivre du matin et la réalité les avait vite rattrapés.

Ils dînèrent en silence puis Rick, Bob et Carol prirent le premier tour de garde. Si comme leur leader le pensait, quelqu'un surveillait l'hôpital, ils devaient redoubler d'efforts et empêcher quiconque, mort ou vivant, de pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

Anna attendit que ses compagnons se dispersent puis changea de place pour aller voir Daryl qui mangeait encore.

Elle devait lui parler à propos de l'altercation entre lui et sa sœur un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Angie était bouleversée et Anna avait vite vu que son aînée faisait triste mine et il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Ne te mêles pas des affaires de ma sœur, lui dit-elle sans ménagement, elle ne pensait pas à mal et voulait simplement se montrer compatissante.

Il pouffa.

- Bien sûr et elle envoie sa sœur pleurer pour elle, ça en dit long.

- Écoute moi bien, Daryl Dixon, tout le monde ici à part toi nous a acceptées, mais toi tu continues à jouer les mufles, c'est quoi ton problème ? Que faut-il faire pour gagner la confiance du grand Daryl...

- M'foutre la paix ça s'rait d'jà pas mal... Par exemple.

- On ne partira pas, fais-toi au fait.

- Si, vous partirez, un jour...

Anna l'observa longuement, il ne lâchait pas son dîner des yeux et elle comprit pourquoi il évitait de la regarder en face.

- Je vois , en fait ton problème, c'est pas que tu ne nous aime pas, c'est que tu as peur de t'attacher et de perdre les gens que tu aimes.

- T'es quoi, mon psy maintenant ?

Elle se leva et le toisa du regard.

- Si tu ne deviens pas plus cool avec nous, je dirai à tout le monde que le puissant et farouche Daryl n'est qu'un mythe et qu'en fait ça n'est rien d'autre qu'un grand sentimental.

- Fais donc ça...

Anna était satisfaite de ses répliques et se dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à son opiniâtreté. Elle avait ce don de percer les gens à jour aux premiers regards et ça lui avait servi en toute circonstance.

Maintenant, elle le sentait, leur vie allait changer pour quelque chose de meilleur.

Quelque chose d'humain.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines, et deux mois s'écoulèrent dans un calme que certains disaient précéder la tempête.

La nourriture restait leur principal problème et ils devaient sans cesse repousser leur périmètre de fouilles, allant parfois jusqu'à faire plusieurs heures de route.

Heureusement, les talents de chasseur de Daryl comblaient aux manques.

Il avait baissé sa garde et avait finalement accepté la présence des filles et souvent il emmenait Anna avec lui à la chasse. Il semblait l'avoir adoptée.

La petite brune ne tenait jamais en place et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux a crapahuter dans la forêt plutôt qu'à restée enfermée dans cet hôpital.

Après sa sœur, Daryl était définitivement la personne avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux et avec qui elle passait le plus de temps.

Au départ il avait plusieurs fois refusé de l'emmener malgré l'appui de Rick qui se sentait plus rassuré à l'idée que son ami ne se retrouve pas seul en mauvaise posture dans les bois. Puis il avait cédé, non sans ronchonné d'abord, mais il avait vite prit goût à la compagnie silencieuse de la jeune fille.

Anna, elle, appréciait aussi d'échapper à la surveillance quasi-constante de sa sœur.

Elles se sentaient chez elles et des liens forts s'étaient forgés. Angie était devenue très proche de Maggie, quant à Anna, elle passait la majorité de ses gardes avec Michonne, à lister les choses de la vie qui leur manquaient le plus et celles qu'elles ne regrettaient pas.

La vie aurait presque pu être agréable mais l'automne arriva et avec lui ses orages et ses pluies torrentielles ce qui compliquait considérablement la moindre tâche.

La visibilité était réduite, le sol boueux collait aux bottes et le tonnerre faisait pleurer Judith qui hurlait constamment, et ce malgré toute l'attention qui lui était portée.

Ce soir là, la météo était particulièrement mauvaise.

L'orage perdurait depuis le début d'après midi et personne n'avait mis un pied dehors.

Tara, Bob et Sasha avaient surveillé par les fenêtres du premier étage mais la pluie tombait si drue que l'on ne voyait même pas l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Rick, Angie, Maggie et Glenn étaient partis la veille à plus de 150 kilomètres de là pour trouver les matières premières qui leur faisaient cruellement défaut.

Anna n'aimait pas être séparée de sa sœur mais c'était comme ça.

C'est Rick qui faisait les équipes et il s'arrangeait toujours pour équilibrer les forces.

Elle décida de sortir un moment, prendre l'air, tromper l'angoisse qui ne la lâcherait pas tant que sa sœur ne serait pas revenue.

Anna resta un moment le visage offert sous la pluie. Il faisait lourd et l'atmosphère à l'intérieur était étouffante. Elle profita de la fraîcheur quand un bruit à sa gauche la fit sursauter. Daryl et Michonne venaient de surgir de derrière le coin du bâtiment, ils venaient d'achever leur ronde autour de l'hôpital et la jeune femme au sabre alla tout droit vers la porte par laquelle venait de sortir Anna, tandis que Daryl stoppa sa marche à quelques pas.

Au passage, elle donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la brunette et courut s'abriter à l'intérieur.

- Profite de la douche, lui lança-t-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Le chasseur la fixait, immobile sous la pluie, une main sur la lanière qui tenait son arbalète dans son dos et Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette ombre qui la toisait dans l'obscurité.

- Besoin de solitude ? Demanda-t-il entre deux coups de tonnerre.

- Tu es si peu bavard que quand tu es là, c'est comme si j'étais seule ! Mais si tu veux rentrer, vas-y, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un rhume et avoir ça sur la conscience, plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais Daryl n'en fit rien.

- Demain, si la pluie s'arrête, j'irai chasser. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est pas sortis avec cette flotte.

Anna hocha la tête et se délecta à l'avance au souvenir du goût savoureux du cerf grillé.

- Tu veux venir ? reprit-il.

- J'attendais l'invitation officielle. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas nos parties de chasse, au contraire, j'adore, ça change les idées... Mais qu'est-il advenu du Daryl solitaire qui mettait un point d'honneur à chasser seul ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que je devais moins faire mon ours et... M'ouvrir aux autres.

- Je me demande qui t'as sortit un tel truc !

- Une gamine un peu collante...

Anna s'esclaffa.

- Moi ? Collante ? C'est toi qui reste dehors sous la pluie juste pour profiter de ma présence !

Elle s'attendait a l'entendre lui renvoyer la balle mais rien ne vint et elle prit conscience que si Daryl restait là malgré la pluie battante, le vent et l'orage, c'était parce qu'il avait envie d'être là, avec elle mais jamais il ne l'avouerai à voix haute, son silence le faisait pour lui.

Elle s'avança et s'arrêta à coté de lui, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

- Avoue-le, Daryl Dixon, au fond tu m'aimes bien !

Il lui rendit son coup.

- Ouais comme un caillou dans ma chaussure.

Anna éclata de rire. Finalement, il avait renvoyé la balle.

Derrière eux, la porte claqua et Bob surgit.

- On a un problème.

Anna et Daryl échangèrent un regard et s'empressèrent de suivre Bob à l'intérieur.

Ils le suivirent au troisième, là où tous les survivants s'étaient regroupés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Daryl en voyant qu'à première vue tout allait bien.

Bob pointa sur doigt vers le plafond.

- Écoutez ça...

Ils levèrent la tête et tendirent l'oreille.

Un long frisson parcouru le dos d'Anna.

Au quatrième étage, on entendait très nettement des bruits de pas qui résonnaient contre le sol.

- C'est sûrement un rôdeur, souffla Carol en berçant doucement Judith dans ses bras.

- C'est pas un rôdeur, ça marche trop vite.

- Y'a quelqu'un là haut, conclu Daryl.

Tous pensèrent à la même chose mais personne n'osa le dire par superstition.

L'ombre du docteur fou était dans tous les esprits.

En l'absence de Rick, le chasseur s'imposait naturellement comme le leader et il donna quelques instructions.

- Tyreese et Anna, vous v'nez en haut avec moi. Carl, tu restes ici avec Carol et la p'tite-dure-à-cuire, les autres, coupez les sorties.

Anna frémit à l'idée de retourner au quatrième étage, d'autant plus par une nuit d'orage.

Ils avaient tout laissé tel quel comme Rick l'avait conseillé, y compris les corps qui avaient bien avancés dans leur stade de décomposition.

Par endroit le sol grouillait de petits vers blancs.

La jeune fille se concentra, tâchant de garder son courage intact et bien que son instinct lui ordonnait de fuir, elle s'efforça de continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Ils avançaient rapidement le long des murs du couloir, Daryl en tête, l'œil dans le viseur et une lampe torche fixée au bout de son arbalète.

Un bruit métallique retentit derrière eux, Anna sursauta et se retourna.

Au bout du couloir, près de la porte de la cage d'escaliers par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, elle vit une ombre se faufiler du coin de l'œil et dans un regain d'énergie, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Elle entendit Daryl l'appeler derrière elle mais si jamais elle se retournait, le monstre qui rôdait dans l'hôpital lui échapperai.

Elle accéléra sa course et se projeta sur les portes battantes. Dans les escaliers, elle aperçu l'ombre descendre vers le rez de chaussée et elle s'élança à ses trousses, Daryl et Tyreese déjà sur ses talons.

Tout en bas, un cri retentit.

La jeune fille entendit Daryl jurer derrière elle et elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur le corps sans vie d'un de ses compagnons en arrivant en bas.

A bout de souffle elle atteignit enfin la porte d'entrée la plus proche et découvrit Sasha, assise par terre, un main sur son front ensanglanté.

Tyreese de précipita sur sa sœur.

- C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle, il a surgit devant moi, j'étais entre lui et la porte et avant que j'ai pu réagir il m'a donné un coup à la tête... J'ai pas pu l'empêcher de s'enfuir, mais il a fait tomber ça.

Elle tendit un petit carnet rouge à Daryl tendit que son frère l'aidait à se remettre sur pied. Bob arriva à son tour, suivi de Michonne.

- Sasha !

- Tout va bien, Bob.

- On va te recoudre ça, viens, dit-il en prêtant main forte à Tyreese.

Daryl ouvrit le carnet. Il parcourut quelques lignes puis fit tourner les pages entre ses doigts avant de balancer violemment le petit livre contre le mur.

- Et merde !

- Quoi ? Demanda Anna paniquée.

- Ce fils de pute nous observe depuis le début.


	10. You're lucky it's the end of the world

**Désolée pour le retard (dans tous les domaines, publication, réponses a vos reviews et pour l'épidémie...) Emploi du temps bien chargé depuis fin janvier, ca devrait se calmer, et promis, je ne vous oublie pas !**

**Voici le chapitre 10 :) Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Michonne affichait ce visage dur, celui qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher en présence des autres depuis quelques temps, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître son angoisse constante. Avec le temps, les autres étaient devenu une nouvelle famille à ses yeux et l'idée qu'elle pourrait perdre à nouveau les membres de sa famille l'effrayait au quotidien. Mais qui est-ce que cela n'effrayait plus ? Qui arrivait à vivre dorénavant en n'ayant même plus la crainte de perdre qui que ce soit, à tout moment et n'importe où. Michonne ne voulait pas se montrer faible parce que cela reviendrait à les perdre tous, plus rapidement.<p>

Elle ramassa le carnet et se retourna vers les deux autres.

- Je pense qu'on devrait s'en aller d'ici, la devança Anna en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Y'a pas moyen, pesta Daryl toujours sur les nerfs. Faut en parler aux autres à leur retour, Rick saura quoi faire.

- Est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais essayer de prendre une décision par toi-même ? Cria presque la plus jeune, le regard dur. Ce taré aurait pu tuer Sasha !

- Oh ouais, je comprend le truc... Qui est la petite idiote qui lui a couru après ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfuit ! Cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

- Non, ni tomber sur un psychopathe qui aurait pu te tuer toi !

Daryl pointait son doigt sur Anna, les deux femmes voyant le visage d'un Daryl qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vu jusque là. Son souffle restait fort, comme essoufflé et son ton était devenu dur, ne laissant pas la possibilité à la jeune française de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne se mettait pas souvent réellement en colère, préférant s'isoler lors des situations contrariantes. Michonne gardait le regard sur lui, essayant de le calmer légèrement.

- J'remonte, décida finalement la plus jeune.

Michonne et Daryl restèrent là un peu plus longtemps, l'un regardant le sol, l'autre le regardant. Michonne s'approcha de lui, ouvrant le carnet sous ses yeux. Elle lui tendit, calmement.

- Il ne sait pas, chuchota-t-elle. Qui nous sommes.

Daryl finit par hocher légèrement la tête, reprenant le carnet et le fourrant dans sa poche. Ils remontèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'au troisième étage, trouvant tous les autres là. Carl se précipita vers eux, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Qui était à l'étage ?

- Un homme, le taré qui doit écrire toutes ces choses... répondit simplement Michonne.

- Putain, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'explique ? S'écria le plus jeune, les bras battant l'air.

- Ne parle pas comme ça, intervint soudainement Tyreese, revenant de la chambre où Sasha se faisait soigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant qu'ils reviennent ? Demanda Tara.

- On continue de surveiller, souffla Daryl. Et on approche pas le quatrième étage en attendant. On reste prudents et on sort toujours à deux.

Carl pouffa de mécontentement et s'en alla du côté opposé, pestant toujours sur les ordres des adultes. Il finissait par en avoir marre d'être souvent considéré comme un enfant, bien que les autres le mettait toujours au courant tôt ou tard, il voulait être une part de tout ça, le vivre pleinement. Qu'on ne le surveille plus, qu'on ne veille plus sur lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui-même, comme s'il n'avait encore jamais tué qui que ce soit ou pris de décision importante. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Anna qui rassemblait plusieurs affaires sur son lit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait et s'en alla airer au deuxième étage, seul malgré les indications du leader remplaçant. Il adorait Daryl et tous les autres, mais bordel qu'il voulait faire un peu à sa convenance, parfois.

Daryl et Michonne n'eurent à échanger qu'un léger regard avant que celle-ci ne se mette à suivre Carl dans ses fouilles. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser seul, plus aucun endroit n'était sûr à présent. Laisser le fils de Rick seul face au danger n'était pas envisageable, jamais. Ce gamin, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça.

Carol, qui portait toujours Judith, arriva près de Daryl avec un petit sourire comme elle savait si bien les faire. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de la suivre de son mouvement et tenta même une petite caresse sur la main de la petite fille qui gigota en retour.

- Que se passe-t-il Daryl ? Questionna Carol.

- J'le sens mal, y'a un truc pas clair.

Carol fronça les sourcils, sentant l'inquiétude la guetter sous les paroles de son ami. Daryl n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à mettre les autres en garde si rien n'y nécessitait vraiment. Après tout ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà, ce qu'ils avaient tous vu, Carol ne s'attendait plus à voir quelqu'un préoccupé autant que l'était Daryl, là, devant elle. Celui-ci laissait son regard dans le vide, hagard, comme touché par tout ce qu'il se passait. Carol savait, elle connaissait Daryl. Rien ne le détruirait plus que de perdre tout ce qu'il s'était construit, lui et les autres. Survivre ne signifiait rien si la seule fin possible devait se vivre seul, sans personne.

La femme aux cheveux grisonnants abdiqua et préféra le laisser un peu seul, retournant s'asseoir avec Judith.

Daryl souffla un moment, posant son arbalète sur le comptoir devant lui. La fatigue prenait place, doucement. Il parcourut les plusieurs couloirs de l'œil mais ne repéra pas tout le monde. Il s'avança vers la première chambre, ouvrit la porte.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est une coriace, plaisanta Bob assit à côté de sa copine. Elle s'est endormit sous le choc.

Daryl hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre et fit de même dans toutes les pièces occupés par le groupe. En entrant dans la chambre des deux françaises, il haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle devant lui. Il étouffa un petit rire, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, agressive.

- Tu pars en vacances ? Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, sans conviction il le savait.

- J'veux survivre, commença-t-elle tout en pliant bagage. J'ai pas l'impression que c'est que tu veuilles, ou bien même les autres ! Ma sœur et moi ont n'est pas le genre de personne à rester au même endroit qu'un psychopathe...

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de crever ? Demanda-t-il, s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à sa hauteur, baissant le visage vers le sien. Ta sœur et toi vous êtes bien contentes de bénéficier de notre protection depuis deux mois, tu comptes faire quoi ? T'en aller et me laisser dire Angie que sa conne de petite sœur est un zombie errant quelque part ?

- Je survivrai, dit-elle convaincue.

- Tes conneries aussi je suppose, répondit-il en la regardant.

Anna ne se laissa pas démonter et ferma son dernier sac, enfilant son manteau et ses sacs. Daryl la stoppait à chaque mouvement, l'empêchant de sortir de cette chambre.

- Tu ne vas nul part ! Cria-t-il en lui attrapant les deux épaules.

- Mais tu comprends rien Daryl Dixon ? Cria-t-elle à son tour, le poussant aussi fort qu'elle put. T'es qu'un con ! Ma grande sœur est dehors depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, un psychopathe nous observe depuis deux mois et j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va tour crever, bientôt. Laisses-moi passer maintenant !

- J'te laisserai pas aller au suicide petite idiote.

- Putain de merde ! S'écria une voix plus loin.

Glenn n'était pas vraiment convaincu de l'endroit. Cette vieille grande baraque aux faux airs de manoir ne l'enchantait pas tellement, mais Rick la trouvait intéressante. Ils pourraient probablement y trouver quelques boîtes de conserves et des médicaments. La dernière maison n'avait rien donné, à part une dizaine de rôdeurs affamés eux aussi. Voilà quelques heures qu'ils cherchaient dans plusieurs maisons, des magasins, des bars. Cette petite ville semblait ne pas avoir vu beaucoup de monde depuis le début de la fin du monde, peu d'impacts de balles et encore pas mal de nourritures dans les placards. Ils disposaient déjà de deux sacs bien remplis de vivres. Ils pourraient facilement tenir tous deux semaines de plus avec ça. Glenn se rappelait qu'avant, deux semaines ne signifiait pas grande chose. Aujourd'hui chaque jour de survécu était comme une douce récompense à leurs sens. Ils ne vivaient que pour survivre un jour de plus, après tout. Également pour cette ravissante jeune femme aux grands yeux verts qui s'approchait de lui, pensait Glenn en souriant à sa femme.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, grand sourire.

- Toujours quand t'es là, dit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Angie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Maggie lui parlait souvent de son couple avec Glenn, Angie compris vite à quel point ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables, comme des âmes sœurs. Elle enviait parfois la relation de sa nouvelle amie. Pas pour le fait d'être avec Glenn, mais simplement pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler lorsque tous les autres n'ont rien envie d'entendre. Sa sœur occupait déjà ce poste à l'heure actuelle, mais quelque chose lui manquait, bien qu'Angie n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à quémander de l'amour ou de l'attention des autres et particulièrement des hommes, elle savait qu'un attachement particulier lui manquait cruellement maintenant.

Ils marchèrent tous jusqu'à l'entrée de cette grande maison aux briques presque grises, Rick fermant la marche derrière Angie. Il indiqua à Maggie et Glenn de passer par l'entrée principale, se dirigeant de l'autre côté du jardin pour entrer par la porte arrière, Angie le suivant. Comme à leur habitude il donna quelques coups contre la porte, attendant un quelconque bruit survenir. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, des crissements de voix se faisant entendre derrière la porte. Il assura un petit regard envers Angie qui brandit sa hache, sûre d'elle. En l'espace d'un instant, ce fut presque avec légèreté qu'elle enfonça la lame dans le cou de sa victime dont le crâne fur projeter plus loin, son corps déjà décomposé tombant lourdement au sol. Rick essuya une petite trace de sang sur son front, souriant à Angie.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une buanderie, une tonne de linge sale recouvrant le sol qu'on ne distinguait même plus. Angie se pencha vers un panier, récupérant une petite peluche en forme d'étoile de shérif. Elle esquissa un petit rire et tendit la peluche à Rick.

- C'est mon cadeau de noël pour Judith, dit-elle en rigolant un peu plus. D'avance, pour cette année.

- Je te remercie.

Il attrapa la peluche en souriant de plus belle, la tenant dans sa main en la fixant quelques instants. Il la caressa doucement, pensant à sa fille qui ne l'aurait définitivement jamais vu entant que shérif. Son ancien métier semblait loin de sa vie actuelle, il ne savait dire si cela lui manquait ou non. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis et un tas de choses ne se seraient probablement jamais produites dans son ancienne vie. Judith ne connaîtrait que ce père là, gardant ses enfants en sécurité coûte que coûte, qu'importe si cela doit lui coûter la vie d'un être vivant ou même plusieurs. Heureusement, Rick tenait un point d'attache à passer de bons moments avec sa seule fille, la gardant contre lui certaines nuits, lui apprenant ce qu'il pouvait lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Il lui donnerait cette étoile de shérif directement à leur retour.

Maggie et Glenn nettoyaient le salon ainsi que la salle à manger, Angie se dirigea vers l'escalier, prévenant Rick au passage.

- Je vais voir l'étage, dit-elle avant de monter rapidement à celui-ci.

- J'arrive.

Rick tenait son pistolet comme à son habitude, poussant la porte battante de la cuisine avec celui-ci. Rien n'était vraiment en mauvais état, juste beaucoup de poussière un peu partout. Il écarta quelques toiles de poussières pour fouiller dans les placards et trouva quelques denrées rares, notamment du chocolat qui raviraient Carl et Michonne. Il bourra quelques pistaches sèches dans sa bouche, les mâchant au rythme des pas d'Angie à l'étage. Les murs et sols ne devaient pas être bien épais.

Angie se surprit à tuer deux rôdeurs sans avoir fait le moindre bruit, si ce n'est celui de sa hache tranchant les crânes de ceux-ci. La sensibilité n'existait certainement plus réellement chez aucun vivant qui restait encore, mais tuer des enfants restait un petit drame personnel à chaque fois. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur les morts devant elle, fermant la porte de la chambre sous ses pas. Elle posa une main sur la porte, cela la touchait encore. Son imagination la poussait à se demander comment ces deux gamins en étaient arrivés là, à devenir rôdeurs dans la chambre de ce qui semblait être leur propre maison. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses idées.

Elle regarda un peu partout dans les deux salles de bains et les nombreuses chambres. Elle récupéra deux livres d'histoire qui plairaient à sa sœur, elle savait que la cadette s'ennuyait beaucoup de ses journées, bougeant toujours à droite à gauche.

Glenn réceptionna la jeune femme en bas de l'escalier, un sac plein devant lui.

- Pleins de munitions ! Il affichait un petite sourire.

- C'est cool, commença-t-elle alors que Maggie approchait. J'ai trouvé deux rôdeurs là-haut...

- Ça va ? Demanda Maggie, inquiète.

- C'était des gamins, pas d'adultes. C'est une grande maison et y'a plusieurs chambres à l'étage... Comment deux enfants sont restés pourrir ici ? Sans leurs parents...

Maggie baissa les yeux, comme cherchant une explication. Angie finit par hausser les épaules, attrapant le sac de munitions devant Glenn.

- Je t'aide ?

Ils finirent par sortir de la maison, ayant trouvés assez de choses pour pouvoir rentrer, ils ne devaient pas inquiéter les autres en restant dehors trop longtemps. Ils chargèrent la voiture de leurs trouvailles. Angie se tourna vers Maggie, lui donnant son sac.

- Vous m'attendez, je vais...

Maggie hocha la tête et monta la garde près de la porte d'entrée, laissant la rousse aller aux toilettes.

Angie couru rapidement afin de soulager son envie soudaine et pressante. Les toilettes y étaient salles et peu ragoutantes, elle eut presque envie de vomir en s'asseyant dessus. Elle se releva et entendit quelques coups contre la porte.

- J'arrive Maggie, rigola la jeune femme.

Elle essaya de trouver une petite serviette ou quelque chose pour se donner l'impression d'avoir les mains un minimum propres, entendant de nouveaux petits coups contre la porte. L'empressement de sa copine la fit rire un peu plus.

- T'es vraiment chanceuse que ce soit la fin du monde parce qu'avant je tuais des gens sous prétexte qu'ils me dérangeaient à ce moment là tu sais, plaisanta-t-elle toujours autant en allant pour ouvrir la porte.

La poignée tournée vers la droite laissa place à des grognements sourds, la porte se poussa d'elle même, laissant la jeune femme faire face à une dizaine de visages morts et affamés devant elle. Angie hurla instantanément, brandissant sa hache à la hâte et reculant sous leurs pas pressés qui se précipitaient vers elle. Ses mouvements restaient paniqués, donnant des coups de haches dans les airs devant elle et reculant de plus en plus sur tout ce tas de linge partout autour d'elle. Elle se prit les pieds dedans et tomba dans un hurlement, deux rôdeurs arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle ne remarqua même pas celui rampant jusqu'à elle et attrapant violemment sa chaussure sous ses cris désespérés. Il essayait déjà de mordre les bottes en cuir de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'attelait à lui écraser le visage de ses coups de pieds paniqués. Sa hache se planta sauvagement dans le crâne du rôdeur qui tomba sur elle, les autres avançant un peu plus sur son corps allongé. Angie commençait réellement à paniquer, sentant des mains tout le long de son corps qu'elle ne sentait même pas trembler.

- A l'aide putain, putain, putain, ne cessait-elle ne répéter sous le poids des rôdeurs s'entassant de plus en plus sur elle.

Aucun n'atteignait encore sa chair, de sa main libre, elle essayait d'en tuer quelques uns. Elle sentit un petit pincement sur sa cuisse droite, lui donnant un regain d'énergie sous l'angoisse de la potentielle morsure. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas mourir et laisser Anna.

- Angie ! S'écria une voix qui lui semblait beaucoup trop loin.

Elle continuait de se débattre, des larmes de rage parcourant maintenant son visage. Ses dernières forces tentaient de repousser ce rôdeur devant elle, la gueule grande ouverte et les dents claquants tellement fort qu'Angie s'entendait plus que ça. Elle retenait son crâne de ses deux mains, enfonçant ses doigts lentement dans la chair en décomposition de la créature devant elle.

- Angie, retentit encore une fois cette voix.

Elle sentait bien la force exercée sur son corps et les pressions qui la quittait peu à peu. Les yeux pleins de larmes et le visage rouge, elle persista à reculer cette mâchoire qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

- Angie, Angie, entendit-elle à nouveau.

Dans un dernier espoir elle poussa une dernière fois son corps du sien, celui-ci s'envolant plus facilement qu'elle ne l'espérait. Le visage de Rick apparut devant le sien, les mains du leader attrapant le visage d'Angie pour la calmer.

- Tout va bien, dit-il en la regardant droit dans ses yeux embuées. Tout va bien.

Angie restait sous le choc, ses larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues diaphanes. Rick pressa les joues de la jeune femme de ses grandes mains, essuyant l'eau salée sous ses doigts. Il voyait les yeux paniqués d'Angie, ses mains tremblantes.

- Tu as été mordu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

La rousse tourna la tête de gauche à droite, se mordant les lèvres d'avoir encore peur.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, chuchota-t-il finalement en rapprochant son corps du sien, l'étreignant pour la rassurer. C'est une promesse.

Angie se contenta se nicher un peu plus son visage dans son cou, tremblant toujours autant. Les rôdeurs étaient tous à terre autour d'elle, l'un ayant encore le bout de sa chaussure dans entre les dents. Rick caressa calmement son dos, entremêlant ses cheveux retombant dessus. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu Angie en telle détresse depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi près de la mort. Cette idée glaça le sang de Rick. Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus de perdre tout ses proches, Angie ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas une de plus.

Il aida Angie à se relever doucement et la sortit de la pièce, Maggie et Glenn attendant au pas de la porte. Tous les deux abdiquèrent directement au regard de Rick et prirent les devant pour retourner vers la voiture, le leader continuant de soutenir la jeune femme qui ne s'en remettait pas vraiment. Elle avait déjà vécu des attaques avant, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant prise au piège, aussi vite, aussi facilement, sans sa sœur à quelques mètres.

Ils sortirent de la maison, Angie pouvait distinguer des rôdeurs arrivant au loin. Son visage s'affaissa, elle serra inconsciemment la main de Rick un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

- Viens ma belle, l'invita Maggie en arrivant à la voiture.

Angie lâcha Rick qui se dirigea vers la place conducteur. Elle se retourna vers lui avant de monter en voiture.

- Merci, lâcha-t-elle après hésitation.

- Je te l'ai dit, commença-t-il tout en ouvrant sa portière. On est une famille.

Rick garda les yeux plissés pendant tout le trajet. La journée prenait fin, voilà un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient pris la route du retour. Angie gardait le regard hagard et tous pensaient à la même chose. La mort les guettait, tout le temps.

L'hôpital était maintenant à portée de vue et tous les quatre eurent un léger arrêt cardiaque en voyant ce qui se produisait devant eux. Angie porta instinctivement la main à sa bouche, étouffant un gémissement de peur. Glenn ne savait plus où regarder, Rick arrêta directement la voiture, appuyant sévèrement sur le frein.

- Merde, s'exclama le plus vieux.

Devant eux, l'hôpital était encerclé de centaines de rôdeurs se bousculant les uns les autres près des bâtiments.


	11. Chapter 11 Christine

**Bonsoir et désolée pour le petit retard de publication, déjà mille mercis pour vos très très nombreuses reviews tellement flatteuses ! Toutes mes excuses pour mon temps de réponse je suis un peu occupée en ce moment avec ma formation de tatoueuse (oui comme Angie) et hop j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Voici le chapitre 11 qui s'appelle "Christine", un des chapitres que j'aime le plus et j'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes ! Très bonne lecture à toutes !**

* * *

><p>La patience n'était pas le point fort d'Angie et elle poussa un long soupir en tapant impatiemment du pied, lorsque pour la millième fois en une minute, elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au tableau d'affichage qui s'obstinait à lui annoncer que leur vol pour Miami était retardé.<p>

Angie mourrait d'envie d'aller se dorer au soleil et de boire des mojitos avec sa sœur.

Ce voyage, elles l'avaient attendu et enfin elles allaient pouvoir profiter de ce temps ensemble, dans un pays totalement inconnu dans lequel la jeune fille rêvait d'aller depuis toute petite.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'atmosphère étouffante des repas de famille où ses parents la toisaient en silence d'un air réprobateur.

Bien sûr ils auraient aimé que leur fille aînée soit avocate ou chirurgienne mais Angie avait préféré partir sur des voies plus hasardeuses et son atelier de tatouage ne convenait pas du tout aux attentes parentales. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et épanouie qu'en exprimant son art et elle espérait bien profiter de ce voyage pour rencontrer des collègues locaux et étendre son réseau aux USA était une opportunité en or.

Anna quand à elle, était plus une littéraire. Elle dévorait toute sorte de livres et elle était incollable en histoire. Leurs parents l'imaginaient déjà conservatrice de musée, et s'attelaient avec beaucoup de soin à placer tous leurs derniers espoirs dans leur cadette en faisant jouer leurs très nombreuses relations.

Elles s'étaient prévu tout un tour des États-Unis et le programme était chargé, alors ce contre temps contrariait fortement Angie. Elle avait beau adorer les voyages, le timing la stressait toujours.

Elle regarda vers la librairie où Anna était partie faire le plein de lecture et vit sa sœur revenir les bras chargés de magazines et de livres.

Elle avait acheté pas mal de friandises, des bouteilles de cola et de thé glacé. Elle tendît le sac qui les contenaient à sa sœur.

- Tiens, de quoi patienter.

Angie fourra une main dans le sac pendant qu'Anna s'asseyait à coté d'elle et commençait déjà à feuilleter un magazine sur Marie-Antoinette, dont elle savait déjà tout. Elle tira au hasard un gâteau typiquement américain au beurre de cacahuète, l'envisagea un instant puis le reposa dans le sac d'un air contrit, l'estomac trop noué pour manger quoique ce soit.

- Tu as appelé maman ? Demanda-t-elle à Anna.

Sa cadette secoua la tête sans lâcher son magazine des yeux.

- Non. Pour qu'elle me dise encore qu'elle désapprouve fortement ce voyage et que j'aurai mieux fait de prendre ce stage de restauration au Louvre... Non merci.

Elle tourna une page d'un geste vif. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle semblait parfaitement détendue.

Dehors, des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur l'aéroport de JFK et Angie regretta de ne pas avoir vu New York sous une météo plus clémente.

Elle regarda à nouveau le panneau des départs et remarqua que beaucoup d'autres vols étaient également retardés. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans le hall d'attente et vis un petit groupe de personnes attroupées devant une télé accrochée en hauteur.

- Je reviens, dit-elle a sa sœur en se levant.

- Hein hein, répondit Anna plongée dans sa lecture.

Angie traversa les rangées de sièges où patientaient les autres passagers qui attendaient leur vol. Certains lisaient ou parlaient entre eux, d'autres dormaient, allongés sur plusieurs sièges.

Un vieil homme avait l'air mal en point, il toussait, grelottait et sa femme, assise à ses cotés faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour soulager son époux. Elle lu l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de la femme et détourna le regard, passant son chemin vers la télévision.

Il y avait encore un peu plus de monde qu'un instant auparavant quand Angie arriva enfin à portée d'image et de son. Aux infos, on annonçait un flash spécial.

- « La mystérieuse maladie apparue dernièrement en Asie vient de prendre un tournant majeur, en effet plusieurs cas avérés et confirmés par les autorités on été recensés aujourd'hui sur le sol américain, dans plusieurs pays Européens ainsi qu'au Japon. Certains hôpitaux sont pris d'assaut par une population paniquée et les équipements ne permettent pas d'accueillir tous les patients, atteins ou non qui se présentent aux urgences dans tout le pays. Nous retrouvons en direct notre envoyé spécial au Mémorial Hospital d'Atlanta où plusieurs cas ont été reportés hier soir. »

Un journaliste apparût à l'écran, il semblait se tenir dans l'entrée des urgences et tout autour de lui courraient médecins et infirmiers. Angie ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'elle vit, les gens qui regardaient avec elle arrêtèrent de respirer, horrifiés. Les portes vitrées de l'hôpital étaient closes et derrières elles les gens tapaient et hurlaient pour entrer. Le personnel, paniqué par cette foule déchaînée, semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire d'utile et ils courraient dans tous les sens.

-« Ce qui c'est passé ici en quelques heures est indescriptible et je ne sais pas par où commencer. Hier, une cinquantaine de personnes sont arrivées suite à une attaque dans un cinéma, quelqu'un les aurait mordu alors qu'ils tentaient de raisonner cette personne.

Ils ont très rapidement présentés des symptômes telles que de fortes fièvres et une violente toux. Tard dans la nuit plusieurs patients sembleraient être décédés suite à leur fièvre mais, fait invraisemblable, ils seraient tous revenus à la vie dans un état que les médecins ici ont qualifiés de folie cannibale, et auraient blessés plusieurs membres du personnel.

Cependant les médecins continuent d'affirmer que les patients sont bels et bien morts et qu'aucun signe vital ne pourrait permettre de croire le contraire.

La maison blanche et la direction de l'hôpital ont conclu ensemble que tout le bâtiment, patients et personnel compris, devaient être mis en quarantaine et refuser l'admission de plus de cas similaires. La FEMA, le CDC et l'armée se dirigent vers nous pour prendre la situation en main et la population d'Atlanta est invitée à garder son calme, à rester chez elle et à éviter tout déplacement qui ne serait pas vital. Le président devrait faire une intervention dans les deux prochaines heures... »

Derrière lui un cri retentit. La caméra se tourna, floutant complètement l'image mais Angie et les autres téléspectateurs comprirent largement les images qui se déroulaient sous les yeux. Un homme aux yeux vitreux et à la démarche mal assurée venait d'attraper une femme et il enfonçait ses dents dans la chair de son cou.

Malgré tous les cris des gens à la télé et les souffles d'horreur des gens autour d'elle, Angie entendait les hurlements de la femme qui se vidait de son sang, la gorge dévorée par un autre être humain.

A ce moment la caméra coupa et l'image revint sur la présentatrice qui semblait être devenue livide.

Angie sortit de la foule qui s'était peu à peu amassée autour de l'écran et couru rejoindre sa sœur. Anna était debout, rassemblant leurs affaires et sourit à sa sœur quand elle la vit approcher.

- Ça y ai l'embarquement à enfin commencé ! Tu vas pouvoir te détendre !

- J'en suis pas si sûre... Anna, on devrait passer un coup de téléphone en France...

- A qui ? Aux parents ? Je t'ai dit que ça me saoulait...

- Non pas forcément... A qui tu veux, juste pour savoir si ça va.

Anna la regarda de travers.

- Et tu me dis ça juste au moment où on va embarquer alors que ça fait quatre heures qu'on est là ! Tu sais on aura qu'à faire ça quand on atterrira à Miami, j'appellerai Francis, Ok ? Je sais que tu as un grain mais tu arrives encore à me surprendre tu sais.

Angie capitula et décida de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à sa sœur une fois dans l'avion, au calme et les idées claires, mais en s'avança dans la queue pour embarquer, elle remarqua le vieil homme malade et sa femme, un peu devant elles. Son imagination prit le dessus et elle se demanda ce qui pourrait bien se passer dans un avion si quelqu'un commençait à vouloir dévorer tout le monde. Angie secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait quand même pas devenir paranoïaque à ce point là, après tout, les vieux monsieurs sont très souvent malades, ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle ferma les yeux mais elle n'entendait plus que ça, sa respiration difficile et ses quintes de toux. Tout son être, tout son instinct lui disait de ne pas monter dans cet avion, qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ce risque.

Elle attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna brusquement hors de la file d'attente en l'emmenant à l'écart près des téléphones fixes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! S'écria Anna.

- On ne prend pas cet avion.

- Quoi ? Mais...

Angie décrocha un téléphone, fourra sa carte de crédit dans l'automate et lui tendis le combiné.

- Appelles ton mec, maintenant.

Anna prit le téléphone en fixant sa sœur, stupéfaite.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Ça va te coûter une blinde en plus !

- S'il te plaît Anna, appelle le.

La petite brune composa le numéro puis attendit en regardant Angie, l'œil circonspect.

- « Allô... Oui, c'est moi... oui ça va, on va embarquer pour Miami là, enfin je crois... Tout va bien ? »

Anna fronça les sourcils et Angie retint son souffle, toute son attention sur les expressions de sa sœur.

« Arrêtes Francis t'es pas drôle, tu as trop joué à Resident Evil, si c'est pour que tu me racontes des conneries je vais plus t'appeler de tout le voyage ! »

Angie lui arracha le combiné des mains et Anna sembla enfin sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort.

Quand sa grande sœur raccrocha, elle vit pour la première fois cette expression sur son visage, cette expression qui ne l'avait plus jamais quittée après cet instant. La peur et l'inquiétude.

- Dis moi... Demanda Anna tout se disant tout au fond d'elle qu'elle ne préférerait peut-être pas l'entendre.

- C'est une maladie... C'est fou à dire mais c'est comme...

- … Des zombies ?

Angie hocha la tête.

- Et la France ?

- Ils ont des cas, en deux jours ça a explosé et le gouvernement va appliquer la loi martiale.

Le visage d'Anna s'effondra.

- Il y a des milliers de morts, continua Angie.

La plus jeune regarda autour d'elle et bien que tout semblait encore calme et normal dans l'aéroport, la panique serra son sœur et elle sentit la pesanteur du calme avant la tempête.

- Il faut quitter la ville, dit-elle.

* * *

><p>Angie se redressa sur son siège et sa main trouva celle de Maggie qui la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu.<p>

- Anna !

Rick serra le frein à main, défit sa ceinture en toute hâte et alla chercher les fusils qu'ils avaient emmené et trouvé sur place. Il les distribua alors que les ses trois compagnons sortaient de la voiture sous une pluie battante.

- Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! S'écria Glenn.

- On les prends à revers à travers le grillage, expliqua Rick. Ça leur donnera peut-être une chance. S'ils s'approchent trop on décampe en voiture et on les attire plus loin.

Il regarda Angie.

- Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Un coup de feu retentit dans l'hôpital, puis plusieurs rafales. Du haut du premier étage, leurs compagnons pris au piège tiraient depuis les fenêtres.

- On y va, cria Rick, on les prends en tirs croisés !

Ils se précipitèrent derrière le grillage, ajustèrent rapidement leur arme et ouvrirent le feu sur la horde regroupée dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Ils tombaient par rangées et les corps s'amassaient les uns sur les autres. A chaque éclair qui frappait le sol, on pouvait distinguer un peu moins de rôdeurs mais ceux qui restaient leur échappaient totalement.

Dans le noir, ils tiraient un peu au hasard et le vacarme des tirs croisés et de l'orage avait fini par affoler les créatures qui s'éparpillaient dans toutes les directions. Les tireurs du premier étage étaient bien plus efficaces mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'armes et ils tombèrent vite à court de munitions.

L'absence soudaine de coups de feu dans l'hôpital attira l'attention de la trentaine de rôdeurs qui restaient sur les quatre tireurs postés derrière la grille et ils avancèrent dans leur direction.

- Ils arrivent ! Cria Maggie, sa voix couverte par le bruit de la pluie.

Rick tira un dernier coup de feu avec son Colt après avoir balancé son fusil d'assaut vide à ses pieds et il courut le long de la clôture vers la barrière d'entrée du complexe. Au même moment, Michonne jaïssait par la porte d'entrée et dégagea le passage pour les compagnons qui la suivaient. Rick se lança à l'assaut armé de son pistolet et d'un démonte-pneu, suivi de Glenn, Maggie et Angie.

Ils étaient tous dehors à se battre en corps à corps et Angie se surpris à sourire en pulvérisant le crâne d'un rôdeur, se demandant si jamais, dans son ancienne vie, elle aurait un jour pensé se battre comme ça. Elle avait frôlé la mort deux heures plutôt et avait cru un instant ne jamais s'en remettre et elle se trouvait à nouveau face à elle à ce moment précis mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle comprit ce que devait ressentir un soldat sur un champ de bataille et pourquoi il partait avec tant de hargne et de certitudes à la mort. L'adrénaline collective.

Elle aperçu Anna qui fendit la tête d'un rôdeur en deux avant de le repousser en arrière avec le pied. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux.

Très vite les rôdeurs perdirent la bataille et une fois de plus, les humains pourraient survivre un jour de plus. Rick se tourna Daryl et frappa dans sa main.

- Où est Judith ? Elle va bien ?

- Ouais, Tyreese à enfermé la p'tite dure à cuire dans un placard, on avait besoin de tout le monde en bas alors elle est a l'abri.

Rick paru un instant surpris de cette solution mais il ne se formalisa pas et allait quitter Daryl pour rentrer voir sa fille quand ce dernier le retint.

- Il c'est passé des trucs Rick, ici. Va falloir qu'on parle tous ensemble.

Le leader hôcha la tête et disparu dans l'hôpital. Daryl alla aider ses compagnons à achever les rôdeurs qui étaient tombés sans être totalement vaincus.

Anna vint vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Angie sourit.

- Une fois de plus je dois ma vie à Rick... Ça va devenir embarrassant à force !

Une fois rentrée et sèche, avec des vêtements propres et chauds, Angie n'eut qu'une envie, s'allonger et dormir en sachant sa sœur juste à coté mais Rick et Daryl en avaient décidé autrement et avaient organisé une réunion pour faire un debrief des derniers événements.

Quand Anna et Angie les rejoignirent, le leader était assis un peu en hauteur, sur une table, avec sa fille dans ses bras et Carl debout à coté de lui. Maggie était assise en tailleur par terre, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Glenn, les yeux perdus dans le vacillement d'une flamme de bougie. Elle semblait épuisée. Carol et Tyreese discutaient à voix basses, non loin de Bob et Sasha, laquelle était toujours blessée à la tête. Tara était assise en silence, les bras autour de ses genoux, et Daryl et Michonne venaient de les rejoindre.

Ces derniers racontèrent avec un maximum de précision ce qui c'était passé durant l'absence de leur chef et Rick prit un air grave.

- On ne peut pas rester ici, commença Carol, l'homme qui a fait ces choses est toujours vivant et il sait où l'on est. Il fait des expériences sur des femmes, des femmes enceintes et des bébés, imaginez ce qu'il ferait de Judith, on DOIT partir.

- J'suis pas d'accord, intervint Daryl. Ce mec est tout seul, je préfère tenter ma chance ici avec un seul gus qu'avec des millions de geeks dehors.

- Enfin, cet homme est clairement dérangé, il connaît bien les lieux et visiblement il entre et sort sous notre nez depuis deux mois !

Rick les observaient et écoutaient leur point de vue avec intérêt mais il ne se prononçait pas.

- Il nous a observé, dit Michonne, il connaît nos habitudes, nos armes, nos vivres, nos faiblesses. Il pourrait nous tuer un par un pendant nos rondes. Je ne voudrai pas avoir à faire à deuxième gouverneur. Un m'a suffit.

- Vous voulez fuir comme des lâches ? Demanda finalement Rick.

Un lourd silence se fit. Ils savaient déjà tous la décision de leur chef. Il avait beau toujours placer la vie de ses proches avant tout, il ne supportait pas l'injustice et ses expériences passées lui avaient apprises qu'un bon ennemi est un ennemi mort.

- Si on fui, reprit-il, dans le meilleur des cas il s'en prendra à quelqu'un d'autre et on l'aura tous sur la conscience ! Dans le pire des cas, s'il nous a observé et qu'il nous connaît, s'il est aussi psychotique qu'il y paraît, il nous retrouvera. Tu as raison sur une chose Michonne, on ne peut pas revivre un nouveau gouverneur et je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur ! La dernière fois, on s'est caché derrière nos murs, et on a perdu Hershel!

Au souvenir de son père, Maggie baissa la tête et Glenn l'étreignit.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule bonne solution, conclut Rick.

Daryl semblait d'accord avec lui mais les autres regardaient le sol pour ne pas montrer leur déception et leurs peurs. Mais personne ne dit rien, ils avaient confiance en Rick et ils étaient tous très bien placés pour savoir qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour les protéger.

Les jours suivants, ils renforcèrent les rondes et mirent en suspend les sorties de ravitaillement.

Ils avaient déblayé la cour de tous les cadavres qui s'y étaient entassés et les avaient brûlés dans les bois alentours afin de ne pas attirer les rôdeurs des environs vers l'hôpital.

Angie était dans sa chambre avec Anna et elles profitaient d'un moment de calme. La cadette lisait un livre pour la troisième fois et l'aînée griffonnait sur un mur.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait avoir nos chambres séparées ? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Avec ce malade dans les environs, certainement pas. Quand tu seras grande peut-être. Et puis pourquoi tu voudrais me quitter ?

Anna haussa les épaules.

- L'intimité ? Par exemple.

- Genre je suis envahissante... Et puis on a partagé le même utérus, ne viens pas faire ta prude !

- Tu vois c'est pour ce genre de remarques que je voudrais une chambre à moi.

Angie secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dis moi la vérité, si tu veux ta chambre c'est pas pour être seule, c'est pour ne pas être avec moi. Où pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- Bien sûr...

- Je te connais, quand t'es pas avec moi, je te retrouve toujours avec Daryl.

- Arrête !

Anna se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers sa sœur.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu savais toujours tout et que tu étais là seule à pouvoir me protéger, et arrête de me donner des leçons que même toi tu n'es pas capable d'appliquer ! Car tu viens m'emmerder à me parler de Daryl alors que tu n'es pas capable de faire face aux sentiments que tu as pour Rick Grimes !

Angie eut le souffle coupé et sa sœur s'en rendit bien compte.

- Et oui ! Moi aussi je te connais bien, figures-toi ! Quand tu auras fini de faire ton hypocrite derrière tes airs de grande sœur protectrice, tu pourras venir me faire tes excuses dans ma nouvelle chambre !

Elle attrapa ses affaires et allait sortir quand des coups de feu résonnèrent à l'extérieur. Dans la cour, Carl, Tyreese et Sasha abattaient des rôdeurs qui avaient pénétré dans l'enceinte, ils poursuivaient une femme qui courrait avec beaucoup de difficulté vers les tireurs.

- Merde, jura Angie.

Elles attrapèrent leurs armes et se lancèrent dans les couloirs et escaliers de l'hôpital, rejoignant en chemin ceux qui étaient encore dans le bâtiment et qui comme elles avaient été alertés par les coups de feu.

Dehors ils découvrirent une femme étendue au sol, elle était enceinte d'au moins 7 mois, extrêmement maigre, vêtue d'une blouse d'hôpital et couverte de boue et de sang. Elle portait sur son corps les mêmes marques que la folle qu'ils avaient trouvés en arrivant deux moi plus tôt.

Les trois tireurs étaient penchés sur elle.

- Ho mon dieu, murmura Sasha.

Maggie porta sa main à sa bouche et détourna le regard.

Carl se tourna vers son père.

- Elle a appelé au secours et elle s'est évanouie.

Rick sembla hésiter un instant mais sa conscience lui interdisait d'abandonner une femme enceinte à une mort certaine.

Et encore moins son enfant.

- Bob, emmène là au deuxième, attache là au lit et préviens moi quand elle se réveille. Les autres vous restez au troisième.

Le soir, Bob vint enfin prévenir Rick du réveil de la jeune femme.

- Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Christine, elle est sous le choc et déshydratée. Elle a aussi plusieurs côtes cassées et …

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que son bébé est mort.

Rick poussa un long soupir.

- Daryl, Michonne, Sasha, Bob et Anna, vous venez avec moi.

La jeune femme était toujours allongée sur lit et présentait un état de fatigue extrême mais elle était réveillée. Elle avait l'air trop faible pour bouger et Rick demanda à Bob de détacher ses liens.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit près d'elle, Daryl, Anna et Michonne se tenaient en alerte au bout du lit, leur arme discrètement bien en main.

Bob était debout près de Rick.

- Écoutez, Christine, je sais que vous revenez de loin, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Il marqua une pause, se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait dit cette phrase milles fois quand il était policier, et surpris qu'au fond, cette partie de lui était toujours là.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- C'est le diable, dit-elle.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, ça s'annonçait compliqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il croit qu'il peut trouver la solution mais il a tord ! Il a tord... Et il vous connaît... Il a parlé de vous...

- Qui est-il ? Que vous a-t-il fait ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il nous enlève, avec certaines il fait des expériences avec les morts, avec d'autres... C'est plus long.

Elle caressa doucement son ventre et Anna sentit tout son corps se glacer.

- Il va venir pour moi.., reprit-elle. Je me suis enfuie... D'autres aussi s'étaient enfuies, mais il les retrouve toujours... Aidez-moi...

Rick serra les dents.

Cette femme n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce qui lui était arrivé mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'inclure à son groupe vu son état mental et il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser éternellement sur ce lit d'hôpital a attendre que temps prenne la décision pour lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix mais cela le tuait.

Elle lu le conflit dans les yeux de Rick.

- Vous n'allez pas m'aider... Vous allez me ramenez à lui c'est ça ?

Elle commença à s'agiter et Rick leva une main pour la calmer.

- Pas du tout, détendez vous, on ne vous veut aucun mal, mentit-il à contrecœur.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, hurla-t-elle, il va prendre mon bébé ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va en faire !

Bob tenta de la calmer et Rick se tourna vers Daryl, Anna et Michonne pour leur faire signe de se tenir prêts à intervenir mais ils n'eurent pas le temps.

Elle s'était saisit du pistolet de Bob et tira à bout portant sur le jeune homme, en plein tête. Le sang arrosa le mur derrière lui et le visage de Rick au passage.

Sasha hurla et se jeta vers Bob.

La jeune femme fit feu une deuxième fois en direction d'Anna qui se jetait sur elle avec sa machette mais Daryl s'interposa et prit la balle dans le creux de l'épaule gauche. Il poussa un cri et s'effondra contre le mur derrière lui. Avant que Rick n'ai pu réagir, Michonne avait sauté sur le lit et décapita Christine d'un coup net.

- Bob !

Sasha tenait le corps de son petit ami serré dans ses bras et hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait alors qu'Anna se portait aux côtés de Daryl. Il était conscient mais souffrait le martyre.

- C'est la dernière fois que j'te sauve, grogna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit malgré son inquiétude et appuya sur sa plaie, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- T'as pas intérêt à mourir, Daryl Dixon.

Il sombra, inconscient et Anna refoula une larme du revers de la main, laissant une grande trace de sang sur sa joue au passage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête allait exploser. Elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes.

Sasha continua de hurler et, alertés par les tirs et les cris, les autres survivants accoururent. Tyreese se rua sur sa sœur, tentant tant bien que mal de la calmer et de l'emmener loin du corps de Bob.

Rick ne bougeait plus, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du ventre de la jeune femme. Michonne aussi l'avait vu, et elle regardait, tétanisée, le tissu de la blouse se soulever sous les coups du fœtus réanimé.

- Rick, fais quelque chose, intervint Michonne alors que tout le monde commençait à se rendre compte de l'horreur de la scène.

Le sheriff dégaina son Colt, visa, et tira avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot.


End file.
